Discoveries
by Flames and Rain
Summary: What if Aang had a sister? What if she could bend all the elements just like him? What will her destiny be? Perhaps it is to help stop the 100 year war? Her desires are unknown, that is until she meets the young fire prince.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I find my lost brother. Aang, the elder monks took him away from me when I was 5. Since them I've heard a lot about him. Aang had joined the scouts and roamed the earth for many years. I on the other hand had stayed here at the eastern air temple.

I sighed deeply, my medium length hair fell over my shoulders. Aang is so lucky to be the avatar. He gets so much praise and attention. While I am not allowed at all to leave the temple, aang gets to go wherever he wants.

Though, we are not too different. We both are airbenders, unfortunately I received my tattoos at the age of 14 while aang had received them at 12. Yes, I am not as good at airbending as he is. Even though both Aang and I come from air nomad decent.

I lowered my head smiling. I can't wait to meet him. It has been so long since I have seen his shining face. I wish I went with him, after all I too can bend all elements.

I slipped on my loose fitting air acolyte clothes. The colors of rhe air nomads consisted of Orange, yellow, and a cherry red. I grabbed my staph with my name carved in it, 'sky soarer sonam'. Sonam is my name, soaring is my game.

I packed all of the essentials I needed fo fly to the southern air temple. No one shall realize, I will be gone. Not mom, not dad, not even the elderly women who took care of the children, including me. I might have to sneak a sky bison.

I wrote a quick letter explaining my absence.

'Dear mother and father,

I am leaving the eastern air temple for the remainder of my teenage life. I am sorry I can not stay, but I must find the Avatar, aang, my brother. My quest is to bring the family back together and live a normal happy life. The four of us! Doesn't that sound absolutely fantastic? Well...I bid you both good day. I love you so very much mom and dad.

Sincerely, sonam, your daughter.'

I grinned at the note. It's very explainable. It is very much the truth. Gently, I placed the bundled up paper onto my soft bedding. A deep sigh exited my chest. Am I really doing this? Am I really leaving my family and friends behind to find one person? Yes, I am.

Sneaking outside of the air temple I borrowed one of my friend; Sarah's bison. The bison knew me so she let come close to her. As I approached the ten ton beast I spead my arms out creating a bigger size with my body.

"It's okay chikara, it's me, sonam." Soon she had completely calmed down. I smiled and walked up to her. My fingers swished around on her giants head, tussling her hair back and forth. "I'm just going to borrow you for a while, then I'll give you right back to sarah. I promise."

Chikara and I had voyaged from place to place. Most of these places being quiant islands belonging to the earth kingdom. On the way I had made several friends that had lingered onto my heart. It was very devastating to leave. It might have been for a short time that I stayed in those towns, but I will remember everything so fondly.

Finally I had reached the southern air temple. I leaned forward scooting up the bisons large head. The smile on my face became wide as I had seen many of the airbenders, flying around on their gliders.

"Look chikara! We're at the southern temple! I can't wait to greet my brother again!" I yelled loudly. My hair flowed along with the wind. Aang is going to be so surprised to see me! I'm going to bring him home and introduce him to mom and dad.

Arriving closer to the temple the airbenders had surrounded me and the bison. I closely observed their glider techniques. It was a lot more rebellious than what I had in mind. They spun their bodies in spirals performing death defying tricks.

I swallowed my throat almost terrifyed at the stunts they pulled. One of the boys flew very close to me and yelled over the wind.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" I laughed loudly, it would seem like fun to talk over a bunch of wind in our ears.

"I'm looking for my brother and a place to stay for a while!" I shouted out to the airbender. He smirked and looked forward.

"That's nice! Can I show you around?" The boy had said a bit flustered. I widened my eyes and blushed. It...looks as though he has interest in me. Quickly my eyes averted away from the boy.

"Of course!" The boy, chikara and I had landed on the padagoas of the air temple. Air acolytes had surrounded me curtiously. All of the smaller boys were simply awestruck. I raised my right cheek a bit showing off my rabbit like teeth.

The elder women from this temple had walked up to me, along with an old man. I smiled and bowed the elders, they bowed back. Picking up their heads the old man spoke softly.

"Hello airbending master. I can see you are from the eastern temple, my name is gyatso." I placed my hands behing my back as graceful as I could.

"Yes, I am. My name is sonam and I would like to stay here for the time being if that is acceptable." Gyatso laied his eyes on me for a moment. He looked very..dismayed for a while, but then his expression became extremely happy.

"Of course. I'm glad you have choosen this temple for your home. I predict you will have much to give here, as well as receive. If I may show you around the temple?" My hands shot up as I crazily waved them left and right.

"Oh that will not be necessary. I already have this young gentleman to show me around the southern air temple." I spoke gesturing to the boy at my side. He gave a wide grin and placed his hands at his hips.

"Don't worry monk gyatso, Hui's got this!" I gave the boy a somewhat uncomfortable look. I giggle nervously, bringing my hands out in front of me.

"On second thought, why don't you come with us , I'm certain you have a large quantity of air bender facts that would be appreciated." The monk chuckled before nodding in reply.

"Come with me child." He led me and the boy away from the others. But before he did that he had told Hui to stay behind. Hmm. I wonder why that is. Well, I guess it was a good thing. What if I make a fool of myself. I certainly wouldn't want hui to watch.

I walked along side the air bending monk wondering, will I ever be as good at airbending as he is? Probably not. Pushing a bit of wind behind me I caught up with gyatso.

"Umm..their are a lot of air benders here right?"

"Correct. Many air benders here have traveled from the other air temples, just like you. Most of the adult nomads wanted to create a life here, while the scouts just came here for a rest stop on their journey."

As we kept making ourselves further and further away from the rest of the air nomads, I spoke timidly. Time to figure out where Aang is.

"I don't mean to intiruppt but about thoes scouts..I came here because I was looking for one particular air bender, a boy named Aang? He's the avatar." Monk gyatso stopped in his tracks.

I leaned closer seeing that he had lowered his head in sadness. Uh oh. That can not be good. The monk turned to me mournful. My teeth clenched up, this is really aggravating me.

"What happened to him?" I questioned with a tone in my voice.

"Aang is not here. He ran away a couple days ago." When the monk spoke my fingers curled up creating fists. How could he just let Aang leave? He's 12, he can't be living on his own! Now I'll never get to meet him...now I'll never have the family I wanted.

"Please understand me, I could not stop your brother from doing what he did. But, I know as his sister you have special powers as well. Heighten spiritual awareness that you don't know of yet. Have you ever tried making a connection with Aang?"

"I don't care about spirituality! I just want my brother back!"

"I hear your anger, and I feel your pain. Aang was a big part of my life. But their is a way you can speak to him. Try to meditate and reach his spirit. I believe you have this ability inside of you." I sighed deeply.

"How long is it going to take before I actually get to see my brother again?" Gyatso placed a hand on his chin, unknowingly.

"I am not sure. First you would need to create the connection to Aang, then you would be able to locate his spirit. I am not sure how you would be able to find his physical body. But the whole process could take you years."

"Years?-"

"But I am sure the avatars sister could do it." I sighed letting my head drop. This is a drag. I knew if wasn't going to be simple. I just knew it! Why does this have to happen to me!? Gyatso placed a hand on my shoulder. "Bring him home sonam."

I gave the monk a uncertain nod. I am not sure I can do this, but I have to try. For me, for aang, the family, and the world. Just then chimes blew around. The sound bounced off the temple in waves creating a beautiful tune.

"It is time for lunch. Would you like to join me and the other elders for a bite?"

"As fun as that sounds, no thanks. I think I need to meet with someone else." Heading to the mess hall there were many foods layed out. All of which are in the healthy vegetarian diet. Instead of getting a plate to eat here I grabbed a large cloth to take my food elsewhere.

I managed to get three thick slices of spring onion, two strawberries, and one cob of corn. I smiled to my delicious food. I never mind being a vegetarian, in fact I thought it was awesome!

I found Hui outside waiting for me. He smiled and gave me a small wave. I grinned and nodded to him. He brought up his food showing it to me.

"I thought we could eat together, because you're new and all. I mean, if you don't want to eat with me, that's fine." I let out a small giggle. His embarrassment makes me smile.

I did the same as Hui, Tieing up the red colored cloth tightly I placed it in my mouth gently, making sure it does not fall out.

I gripped onto hui's wrist tightly. Using my airbending I jumped up to the top of the stairs just in front of the padagoas. Quickly, I let hui down leaving him falling to the ground. I looked to him discomforted.

"Sorry.."

"That's okay, I can totally understand. Air bending is not as easy as it looks, even though I am an air nomad." I widened my eyes completely abashed.

"You have the same problem too? I thought I was the only one! Oh..this is just great!" I lifted hui up off his feet, giving him a very tight platypus bear hug. He groaned loudly. I chuckled nervously and set him back down.

"It's nice to finally meet someone who understands me. Maybe, we could hang out more often, sonam." I looked to hui as he tilted his head down innocently. Hui's big blue eyes looked up to me.

"Yeah. That's, exactly what I was thinking." Hui and I sat down in front of each other. I put up my hands beginning the prayer. " We are greatful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and for peace."

Hui immediately started eating, much like a wild animal. First my expression was shock, it then became a warm smile. This boy is very odd, but I like it. He's not orderly like air benders are suppose to be, he is much more than ordinary.

Leaning in closer to hui, my shoulders narrowed forward. My eyes fluttered feeling entranced.

"So hui, tell me a little about yourself." Hui stopped to stare at me. For a moment he looked away, then he put down his lettuce and gazed at me.

"Well, I am 16, my favorite food is red apples, my favorite color is yellow gold, and I have a pet lemur. Oh, interesting fact about me, is my hair is actually a wavy chestnut color. I say this because my head is bald, and you don't know what my hair looks like because...I don't have any haha."

I giggled covering up my mouth. Hui, though timid most of the time, is actually very charming. I looked to my left, blushing. I can't actually like him...I had just met him. But nothing would make me happier than to spend as much time as possible with hui.

"Now you." Hui said giving me a teeth showing grin. I chuckled and tucked a piece of puffy dark brown hair behind my ear.

"Alright, I am 17, my favorite food is strawberries, my favorite color is red, and I can make my own clothes. And something interesting about me is...hmm..oh! I can bend more than one element." Hui gasped his blue eyes widening. Using his airbending he jumped up onto his feet.

"Are you serious? That is so cool! But..you're not the avatar so..how is that possible?" I raised my shoulders a bit embarrassed. He's so impressed.

"I have no clue it just is. Whenever I'm mad I start to bend the elements around me. For example when I was training to be a master airbender I didn't quite pick up the forms as well as I thought I did and...let's just say my teachers and instructors became a little over done."

"They proably deserved it." Hui spoke with a flatted voice. I snickered holding in my evil little laughs.

"They kinda did. I worked my ass off for these tattoos and to master airbending, the least they could have done was cut me some slack."

"I really know what you mean. Airbending; being a calm stable, well adjusted person, is just not my thing...or not yet it isn't." I brought my hands close to me. He is so right. "So sonam, was their a reason you came to the temple?" I groaned.

"Their was. I was going to find my brother and bring him home with me to meet our parents. We were going to be a family again. Unfortunately, he is the avatar and...he ran away from his responsibilities."

"You're Aang's sister?" I looked to hui smiling.

"Yes, did you...by any chance know him?" Hui scooted closer to me sparked sith excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah, we used to be friends, before he was the avatar. He was fun, wild, and full of innocence, but usually he would just be with monk gyatso. Gyatso was like a father to him. They were together all the time."

My eyebrows furrowed. The monk that I had been so disrespectful to...was a father figure to aang? I was so terrible to him. I have no words. It's almost as if I couldn't speak at all.

Slowly I stood up, backing away from hui I brought out my glider.

"I...have to go." Almost instantly I threw out my glider and hopped on. As the wind pushed against my face I began to let go. Tears flooded my face. The corvers of my mouth catched the saltiness of each drop.

As I landed atop the mountain side I looked all around. Wind threw my body in each direction like a child with a rag doll. I lifted my hand to wipe my face from the tears.

How am I suppose to find Aang at all? He's probably long gone by now. How am I suppose to get my family back together when I can't even hold a single emotion? Not once can I be calm and collected, even in front of someone I like, not even for a master airbender. I am so pathetic.

Chills ran down my back. I cluched onto my arms wanting to dig my nails into my skin. It is utterly dreadful here in these mountains. I dropped to my knees. No sonam. Do not give into despair. But how can I go on when their is no hope?

The air had become harder for me to breath. My hands crawled up to my neck. Cold fingers had prodded at my throat, lungs desperate pleased and howled for air. I was just about to plant my face in the snow when hands stopped me.

I turned my head looking to my savior. My vision blurred but it looked to be an airbender. A moan was let out of my mouth trying to speak. "Hu...huh.." As I regained my sight I was shocked to see hui. My eyes fluttered shut feeling faint.


	2. Chapter 2

My mind felt like it was replaced with that of a spiders. My field of vision shifted left to right. Nothing looked real. It was all to vague and colorless. Bright flashes of white would appear from no where.

I groaned finally getting the feeling of my skin back. As fast as that happened a yelp was tugged from the pits of my throat. Hands grabbed my chest in fright. I gazed up to see who the person was. What I saw was hui holding my head in his lap.

"Hui.. I, ugh...you.." hui gasped loudly. Hearing that had caused me to clench onto his arms. His breathing had effected mine. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. Hui's warm dark skinned hand thrusted onto my left cheek. I furrowed my eyebrows in pain.

"Oh sonam...I was so scared. I thought, you were going to...die." I clenched my teeth, eyes fluttering. He thought I would die? And he went after me anyways. My breath hitched, lingering to my hyoid bone. Then it was all let out in an annoyed sounding groan.

"You...Hui...you, saved me..?" He smiled and laughed reluctantly. His warm touch had been passed to my skin. My lips shook as I tried hard to smile. Hui, sacrificed himself for me. Even when he could have been hurt too.

"Of course I did. When I saw you fly off...I only thought of following you. I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay, but then you passed out and developed hypothermia."

"Hui, why...why did youh..follow me? You could have been hurt. How, did you even... fly up those mountains?"

"I was, really scared but I didn't want you to get hurt so...I just did it without thinking of myself." Hui gave me a wholehearted smile. I parted my lips. He flew up the mountainside for me? Closing my eyes I spoke firmly.

"That, is the most...idiotic thing I have ever heard...but, also the most brave." I opened my eyes looking up to hui. One hand held the back of my head and the other held my torso up. I coughed in place of a laugh.

"Sonam...I can stay here and take care of you for as long as it takes. And I promise I won't go away, ever." My muscles were unbearably stiff, but I ignored the pain for a moment so I could to sit up. My cold fingers shook violently.

My arms were freezing. I feel as though I had become frozen. Finally, they had reached up to hui close enough to touch his face. His feel, his warm skin, the softness of it was extremely pleasant. I smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered with trembling lips. Hui grinned widley towards me. I laied my head in his chest once again. As my cheek pressed up against his chest I felt the chiseled abs inside his shirt. I would blush if I could.

I sighed deeply disappointed. This feeling of blindsided happiness will not last forever, at least not without Aang. I wish I had found him. I wish he was here with me.

"Umm..hui?"

"What is it sonam?" Hui spoke with a rougher voice. I flinched shocked by this. I decided to ignore it.

"I was just wondering, do you ever think I will find my brother?" My eyes rolled up hopefully to my new friend.

"I'm not sure about that. No one has seen aang in days. But that doesn't mean you should give up. If you want to look for Aang then that is your choice. No one else can change your mind. Not your parents, not monk gyatso, and certainly not me. Just don't forget what your fighting for."

"Yeah...I understand. You know, I'm really glad we met." Hui laughed flakily.

"It would be a shame if we weren't together. As friends! Because...because we are, friends." I smirked looking up to hui. He always ends up becoming so nervous for some reason. It's not like he likes me I mean, we had only just met. Even though I do like him back.

"Yes, we are. Hui? Can you help me up? There is something I have to do before fully resting my body today." Hui had wrapped his arm around my back holding my shoulder up. Very carefully, he had walked me down to the council room.

As hui and I approached the elders my head had hung low. Looking down to my pigeon toed feet shamefully, my mouth had curved downwards. What if he does not forgive me? What will happen then?

I am already here...I suppose I have to try. With narrowed eyes I looked up to gyatso solemnly. Standing up on my own I took a deep bow at him. Everyone was now shocked with open mouths.

"I am sorry."

2 Months later:

I had pursued my relationship with hui, becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I asked him the day he took me on a date to kyoshi island. I could remember that day so vividly, I hope that memory remained.

Slipping on my air acolyte clothes, I grabbed my staph and quickly ran out the door. Greeting hui out in the courtyard I jumped into his arms. He chuckled deeply as I suffocated him with kisses.

"Woah their sonam, that's not how we do this whole relationship thing, remember?" I blushed and gave my boyfriend his space. My eyes darted away from him embarrassed.

"I am sorry, I just wanted so badly to feely your arms around me. And...and I wanted to.." I stopped speaking for fear of saying something too vivid. My eyes flashed up to Hui as he was completely focused on me. His tan hands pushed my hair behind my ears.

"Sonam, I am so glad you are here to take care of me." I laughed blatantly. Is he being sarcastic?

"You're pulling my leg. You are the one always saving me. It seems like I'm always about to die and you're always their to save me."

Hui smiled brightly, his soft dark hand holding my face up. Hui has always been especially dark for an air nomad. I wonder if maybe one of his parents is water tribe decent.

"Well, we better get going. You have more trainging to do with the masters, don't you miss avatar?" I smiled almost entranced by hui and his playfulness.

"Yeah.." As hui and I had headed for the tall platforms atop of the temple. Their I would train with him, and the council of elders. Once Aang had left their was no choice but to make me become new avatar. It wasn't so bad.

Yes, training was extremely difficult but at least I was getting some recognition for my talents. And besides, one day Aang will return. I mean, who said that this avatar thing had to last forever? Once I bring down fire lord Sozin, I can focus on what really matters, my family.

Another day of training had made me feel so usless. The forms and styles of each bending type were so difficult to understand. Learning it from books is way different than having a real teacher. Since the war had been going on I was not able to travel around like a real avatar should.

Nearing the end of the day, I sat on top of the roof of the temples tower. I sighed. I don't think I'll ever be able to find Aang. I frowned closing my eyes. It's so hard to...to remain calm. I play a smile for hui, but...I can't keep it on anymore.

Suddenly hui on his glider, had landed next to me. Fastly, I turned away from him, hoping he doesn't see me this way. I wish he was not up here with me. Setting his staph in his lap he sat criss cross beside me.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" I sniffled and turned my head facing the opposite direction. His warm hand had slid down my arm. I looked to it. He is...very concerned. I stared up at hui's big blue eyes. He lended me a warm smile. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"Hui, it's Aang. Why did he have to leave me? Why did he just have to go when a war appeared out of no where. I want him back, I want my family to be together again. And now...now I fear it is hopeless. Fire lord Sozin will not stop until he has taken over the whole world. And I can barely do any kind of bending...I'm losing this war."

"That is correct." I looked to hui absolutely shocked. How can he agree with me? I know it is all true but I was hoping he would deny for me. To make me feel better by telling me I'm wrong. "But it is not your fault, you are not the avatar, so their is no way in hell you will be able to win this war alone."

"Sonam, I'll help you defeat the fire lord, but I think it might be time to contact Aang. Have you done what gyatso has said, and tryed the spiritual way?" My lips pulled into my mouth sadly.

"I have tried for so long hui, it just has not been working. I meditated every day since gyatso has told me to and still nothing. It just seems so hopeless. How am I suppose to contact a spirit when I can't even believe in myself." I began to try. It really is hopeless.

"Hey sonam, don't give up hope. Don't think about it so much or it will stress you out. And that would just make things a lot worse for everyone. Now come on, I think you need some rest. It's already getting late." I suppose hui is right.

We both rode back to the bottom of the temple on our gliders. A whisper was heard echoing throught the temple. The words were muffled. Though when I could hear the voice it told me I shouldn't go to sleep. So...I don't think I will.

Hui and I had stood at the hallway to the entrance of both the boy dorm and the extra room. His hands gently hels mine. My fingers rubbed across his soft skin back and forth. He let out a little chuckle.

I leaned in close and kissed my boyfriend. He blushed and kissed me back. My hand uncontrollably groped the side of his face. Hui immediately proded his tounge into my mouth. I moaned quietly, making sure the others did not here us.

His hand slid from my back down to my ass. The pleasure was so much I accidentally bit on his tounge. Hui moaned causing me to laugh. Quietly, he gripped my wrists and pushed me up against the wall. I was so astonished, he did all that without making a sound.

After a long passionate kiss hui pulled away appalled, but he also appeared to be embarrassed. He lifted his hands off of me and raised them by the sides of his head.

"I am so sorry sonam...I let my desires get the best of me. This will not happen again I prom-" I covered his mouth up with my hand.

"You do not have to promise me a thing. If you feel like kissing me, go ahead and do it. Just do not apologize for anything you do from this point forward alright?" Hui nodded, his fsce entirely red.

He lifted my hands to his lips and kissed them. I giggled. How sweet. He grabbed my arms and pulled me to his chest in a warm embrace. I sighed and let my chin lay upon his shoulder.

"Sonam, I am so lucky to have a girlfriend as kind and selfless as you. I love you."

"I love you too, hui." As we parted ways hui shuffled off to the boys dormitory. He is so cute when he gets embarrassed. Chuckling I walked to the end of the hallway. My foot was about to step into the dorm when I was stopped by breathing.

Faster than the speed of wind I turned my body already in a stance. I was frightened to see no one was there. It was just me in the empty hallway. I let the fear exit my body. That left me feeling calm and placid.

I think I should try to meditate again. To try and contact Aang. I have the strangest feeling it will work this time. Maybe if I...try one more time.

Walking to the air temple sanctuary, my feeth dragged across the ground lazily. My eyes were parted slightly. I grew more and more tired by the second. But the voices, they were so powerful and repetitive. Their words coursed through veins.

Stepping into the large passage leading to the air temple sanctuary I stopped. My eyes had examined the door closely. It is a huge wooden door that is dominated by an enormous woodcut.

Usually, the door was locked with three air symbols protruding from its surface. They are arranged in a triangular pattern. It was the air that was to go inside the tube to open the door. But the door was already open.

My eyes opened up a bit more, sparkling with hope. I have never been in this place before. As I walked in I noticed many statues arrayed in a pattern. The pattern is tied to a swirl pattern on the floor.

And with no noise at all, the door closed behind me. As a saw the moonlight in the sanctuary vacate I did not move a muscle. The amount of spiritual energy in this room was too overwhelming.

"These are...avatars." I walked up to the first one lined up. He was a firebender. He wore long red robes and had white hair with a beard. "You, are avatar roku.." I looked the the others behind him. I could name them all."..Kyoshi, kuruk, yangchen, I see..."

Using my airbending I jumped up to the top of the spiral on the edge of the room. The very first avatar. He seemed to have the loudest voice of them all. He was brave, and very giving. He wanted to restore balance to the world by defeating a very powerful dark spirt.

"Avatar wan...you called me here. You created me...I understand, why I heard all thoes voices, they were you, speaking to me. Calling out. Telling me to come here and meditate." My eyes widened. I was breathless. I can actually...communicate with the avatars? But...why?

"I suppose you are right. Maybe I can do this. Thank you." I spoke quickly. Perching myself on a sturdy pillar I sat in the lotus position, my hands placed gently on my knees. Now, I will find Aang. Now, I will make the connection.

I closed my eyes, breathing in through my noes and out my mouth. Concentrating, Focusing, all my engery. Avatar Aang? Are you their? It's me...Sonam, your sister. Avatar wan, help me.

A loud noise was created when the door unlocked. My eyes opened widley. But...the door had just shut. Someone must know I'm in here. Discreetly I backed away into the wall. I can not be caught in here.

Who entered the door was a big surprise to me. A monk boy, and two ousiders, water tribe. I pointed my staph out in front of me. No one can get on this mountain unless they are an air bender. My eyes narrowed.

"Statues?! That's it? Where's the meat?" The water tribe boy spoke irritated. Ha. Is he a fool? He should know that air nomads do not eat meat. I looked to the water tribe girl as she spoke.

"Who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know them somehow. Look! That one's an airbender!"

"And this one's a waterbender. They're lined up in a pattern. Air, water, earth and fire."

"That's the Avatar cycle." Very clever. These outsiders and the monk are commendable. But the boy, he looked familiar, though I haven't seen him at the southern air temple. Maybe he's a scout.

"Of course! They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang." My eyes widened. Aang? My brother? Finally, I've found him. But what should I say? After all these years of waiting, anticipating for just this moment. It's so exciting but terrifying at the same time.

Maybe, if I meditate, I will come up with something to say. Something wise and insightful. I opened my eyes to see I have been tuning them out for a while.

Soon both Aang and the water tribe boy start running after the lemur who is now bolting out of the temple. I smile, my brother seems so young and innocent. He is still 12 while I am 17. As I see the water tribe girl slowly follow after her brother and Aang, I creep after her, exiting the room.

Almost missing a step on the way down the spiral walls, I jump creating a pillow of air for me to land on. The water tribe girl turns around to look behind her. I gasp and hide behind a statue praying that she did not see me.

The water tribe girl walks out of the temple as do I. As I enter the hallway to the dormitory nothing seems as orderly as it was. I stop to see a whole in the wall with charred markings around it. Fire benders were here. But how...

Hui, he must be in trouble! I widened my eyes and ran to the male dormitory. I began to just crash through walls not even caring for the damaged temple anymore. I clutched onto my staph tightly.

"Hui! It's sonam! I'm here for you!" I yelled out to my love. I left no stone unturned looking for him, along with the other airbenders. Their is no one left...it was just me. My eyebrows furrowed. Why would fire benders do this? How could they?

Why wasn't I their to stop them? I just went in the sanctuary for a moment. No... it's not possible that I could have..traveled through time. Could I...time bend? That's so ridiculous! Why would that even be a explanation?

This is not happening. Fire lord sozin went on with his plans, to dominate the entire world. I failed as the avatar. It's my fault. My fingers raced up to my head, they curled scratching at my scalp. I should have been there to protect my people. But I wasn't.

How many years has it been? What time did I jump to? Why did this have to happen? Thoes avatars. They did this to me. Probably as a cruel joke for learning to bend the four elements but not being the avatar.

"It's not as funny a joke as you think it is! You think destroying nations is funny!? This was my home fire Lord Sozin! And you just had to demolish it didn't you!? Ugh... I hate you." I can not believe this. Does Aang know? It is impossible for him not to know. If he knows or not is none of my business, I am not delivering my brother bad news.

I sighed. I can't live here anymore. There are to many painful memories. Memories of life with my boyfriend, training, feeling happy making many friends. It wouldn't be right to stay here. I suppose...I will go with Aang.

From hui's room I took his clothing and the air nomad pendant from his drawer. I paused when I felt the cool pentant in my hand. My fingers traced over the gold, eyeing the hirigana letting that made up the word 'peace.' I sighed sadly. Hui I love you, I will always love you.

Discontent, I walked to my room, and from it I took our my clothing and accessories from my drawer, and shoved it in a plain brown bag. I also grabbed a spare set of bed sheets, red and yellow that were not burned and put them in my bag as well. With my staph in my hand I twirled it around in my fingers. I really want to hang onto as much culture as I can. I wish the fire nation hadn't done this.

I looked all around in my room. It was empty. The walls had been burned off as were the lovley assortment of paintings that were hung to my wall. A groan escaped my lips. There was nothing left but peices of eroded brick laying all in the room in a random assortment. This place is so pathetic. I can not stand to be here anymore. It is just...so horrible.

As I walk to the outside of the temple my legs can't help but shake. I am very nervous about meeting Aang. He seems gentle enough, he is an air nomad after all. So I'm guessing, if he can be calm about this, so can I.

Quickly climbing the tree outside the temple I watched Aang for a second. Seeing Aang and his friends stand next to their sky bison filled me with joy. He really is as magnificent as I expected. The lemur crawled around his shoulders preaching himself on Aang's head.

"Aang." I called out, my breath hitched. The trio turned around almost suddenly. The water tribe boy pulled out a machete ready to strike. He jumped up off the ground extremely determined.

"Show yourself fire bender!" Slowly letting go of the tree branch I landed in front of them. They all had dropped their jaws. Aang gasped, filled with joy he yelled lowdly.

"You're an airbender! You have tattoos! Who are you? Are their more air nomads here?" My eyebrows furrowed. I grabbed my arm and rubbed it feeling a bit contemptible.

"It is just me. Avatar Aang it is truly and honor to meet you, and your friends. I have been wanting to meet you for years. I searched for months but could not find you." I dipped my head giving a respectful bow, and did the same. Once our eyes met again Aang raised an eyebrow.

"It's very nice to meet you too, but why have you been trying to find me?" I smiled warmly to Aang.

"I'm your sister."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I am very shocked by how much people are reading this story! Thank you all so much! It makes me proud to upload new chapters like this one. Anyways, I would really like to see some reviews on this story? Please? Reveiws? Spare some reviews?

"You're my sister?" Aang said with a big smile. I give him a heartfelt grin and nodded my head. It is so nice to see my little brother again. I sigh and open my arms for Aang. He lets out a very child like laugh and jumps onto me.

I sigh and dig my chin into Aang's back. He releases me and looks to his friends.

"I guess we have more to the family now!" Aang exclaimed cheerfully. The water tribe girl smiled and stepped forward. I turned to her with interested eyes. Remembering back to hui's big blue eyes made me feel safe with this girl.

"It's nice to meet you..um?" I stood still, my arms hanging beside myself. I was so engulfed in my own past memories that I had zoned out. I jumped shooting my arms out, my fingers curled.

"My name is sonam. And yours?" I said leaning in close to the water tribe girl. He dipped her head a little smiling to me.

"It's katara, and this is my brother sokka." Sokka narrowed his eyes and leaned close to me. My eyebrows furrowed as this made me uncomfortable. I began to frown as he spoke.

"I'm not buying it. If you're Aang's sister how did you manage to survive the hundred year war?" I lowered my head almost deplorablly. They will never believe that I had bent time. I lifted my head and tugged onto my hair.

"Well...you see, Monk Gyatso had told me-" Aand suddenly intiruppted.

"You were friends with gyatso?! So was I!"

"I know. I figured out after I had spoken badly to him. I was so ashamed. I didn't know..and then he just forgave me. Anyways, I had taken his advice and was trying to contact you spiritually. Day after day for two whole months nothing seemed to work. I felt like such a failure. But then the avatars called me to the air temple sanctuary, they told me to meditate, so I did and now I'm here."

The gang seemed to be shocked by this news. I gave them a begging smile. They don't believe me...but then again I didn't exactly expect them too. Sokka laughed sarcastically and pointed to me.

"You don't possibly think we'll believe that ridiculous story do you?"

"I know it's crazy but...it's true!" I said in a very desperate voice. Now I really have to get them to believe me. I don't want to be separated from Aang again. I...couldn't bare it...he's all I have left. A hand grabbed mine, I looked to it with hopeful eyes.

"I believe you." Aang said with a wide smile. Katara did the same putting her hand on mine and Aang's.

"I believe you too." We all looked to sokka as he crossed his arms. Looking away he frowned. Katara faced her brother, mimicking his exact look. "Come on sokka. She's an airbender. She is not from the fire nation." Sokka let his arms hang letting out a sigh.

"Alright." He said with a slight smile on his face. I smiled back. As we all let go of each others hands, I squeezed my brown bag strap and grin widley. I can not wait to start travelling around the world with my brother! And his friends! It all seems too good to be true!

"We should get moving." Katara said in her soft voice. I couldn't hold myself back anymore. Projecting air from my feet, I jumped up on Aang's sky bison in a gentle, calming form. The others slowly climbed up and we were flying.

Laying back onto my bag of clothes I sighed feeling care free. I looked over to my left as sokka did the same. I sat up almost tentative to Aang's flying pattern. He looked as though he were focusing on something.

"Hey, can I ask where we are going?" Katara turned to me with sparkling eyes.

"We're going to the nothern water tribe so Aang and I can master waterbending." I scooted closer to katara, my hands in front of me and my legs criss crossed.

"That's as cool as the south pole! Maybe I can master it too!" Aang turned his head abruptly.

"Wait. What? You can waterbend?!" I grabbed onto my hands, massaging them.

"Yes I can. I do not know how it's possible, but I can bend all the elements. Actually, when I went to the southern temple and did not find you...everyone suddenly proclaimed me to be the new avatar. I was okay with it only...I just kept failing all the time and it was so humiliating. But I never gave up, their was always someone by my side to give me hope again."

"I get what you mean.." Aang said with a pink flush over his face. I could see he was staring at something. But...what. No. Who? He was staring at katara. Aang likes katara? That is so cute. That's just like Hui and I.

"Well, I guess we can all learn together." Katata said looking to Aang and I. Shocked, aang turned around and pretend to be flying the sky bison again.

"Yeah. It will be fun." I smiled to Aang. My brother. I've finally found you. And it feels so nice to be a part of your life again. I almost can not believe this happened! If finding you ment war had to be put on the world so be it. I want us to become close again.

My mind was kept on Aang all day as were my eyes. This was definitely the right decision. I love seeing my Aang again. From beside me, I hear sokka yawn for a long time. He stretches out his arms and scratches his head.

"I think it's time to say goodnight everyone. See you guys in the morning." He grabbed a blue water tribe blanket and wrapped himself up in it. Katara yawned and put a blanket around herself. Soon, the both of them had fallen asleep, sokka blatantly snoring.

I looked to the siblings. Both water tribe. Then I looked to myself and at Aang. Both air nation. My eyes rolled up to see the stars come out. Each of them twinkled beautifully. Their synchronization of gleaming and glowing made me fall in love with the night.

I beamed, expressing tenderness for this moment. It's almost as if nothing can ruin it. Not a single thing. My mouth curved up. Placing my arms behind my back, I wrapped myself in the red and yellow blankets from the temple.

"Hey.." Aang said with a flattened voice. I squirmed till my body was at a sitting up position. Still wrapped up in the blankets I spoke back to him.

"Hey...what is it?" Their was a silence for a minute. Aang sighed. My eyebrows furrowed. Please don't. Please do not talk about our people. I was feeling just fine a second ago. Aang turned to me.

"Do you ever miss the air nomads? The friends we use to have? Because I do...and sometimes I'll want to cry just thinking about it. About what I've done. How I failed everyone.

...Sonam..."

"Yeah, I do miss them. I've had friends at the eastern temple and the southern. I will never forget any of them. I even had a few friends in the earth kingdom. I miss them all. Mom, Dad. I miss them as well. But most out of all...my true love..."

"You had a boyfriend?" Aang said turning around. His voice was concerned mixed with shock. I nodded my head in response. I unbundled myself and from my bag I grabbed hui's pendant. Feeling the long, red piece of silk thread in my fingers, I put it on around my neck.

"He was the love of my life. He had saved me from a lot of things before. The first was me being really stupid and flying straight into a blizzard. He rescued me from the mountains after we had just met."

"Wow.." Aang said absolutely fascinated. "That's really amazing. You must have loved him a lot." Closing my eyes, a tear fell from my right cheek. My feeth dragged across my bottem lip, tucking it in.

"I do. I do love him, and I will never let go. He might be...dead but I promise that I will still be faithful. After all, their are no air nomads here now. It is just you and me."

"Who said you had to be bound to someone who was air nomad? You could just as easily be with a person who is water tribe or earth kingdom."

"I guess but...it would feel like cheating." I looked to the gold symbol on the pendant in my left hand. Hui. Bringing the amulet close to me I hugged it just as if it were him. "I don't think I'm ready to let him go."

"I understand. You should get some sleep." I laied down at my side, bundling myself up again. Preparing myself for sleep I closed my eyes slowly.

"Goodnight, Aang."

"Goodnight, Sonam." Finally I effectively managed to fall asleep. No disturbances. Just blissful peace for about 10 hours.

I watched my body float as darkness surrounded me. I was it was sitting. My nuckles touched and my air bender tatoos were glowing. I was meditating. And their was someone else.

I looked left to see hui, my boyfriend. He also sad with me. Quietly I wached the both of us. My right arm extended as did his, out hands met. Even though I was outside of my body, his gentle touch had sent shivers down my spine.

"Sonam. Why did you leave?"

I gasped and felt something pushing against my shoulder. A horrible stench folled my noes. I groaned and opened my eyes seeing sokka use his bare foot to push my body. He smiled at me, pantless and spoke while his sister laughed.

"Oh you're awake." My lips puckered, forming a pout, and by my thighs my hands curled into fists.

"Because of you're horrible foot stench." I said in a not so pleasant voice. Sokka grumbled, crossing his arms. I smiled and looked over to Aang as I noticed he was watching katara mend a garment. Momo, who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.

"Momo, marbles please." Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang. He smiles eagerly, cupping the marble in his two hands. "Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!"

Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing.

"That's great, Aang." Aang lookes crushed that she did not notice. My lips curved downwards.

"You didn't even look." Katara stops her sewing and looks at him.

"That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now." Sokka is lolling at the back of Appa's saddle with his arms crossed casually behind his head. He waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction.

"Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing." My face scruntches a bit disgruntled. Katara stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.

"What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?"

"Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." Katara yells with exaggerated happiness.

"All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!" I smirk to sokka as Katara glowers at Sokka. She angrilt hrows his pants at him. They hit him in the head.

"Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!" He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants. "Katara, PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!" I look to Aang stunned. Um..I'm not sure what I think about his word choice. He gives a pull on the reings and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering. We land Aang's sky bison on a crescent shaped island at a beach.

"We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?"

"He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring." Aang shades his face, looking out over the water.

"Spring.." I spoke with a softer voice establishing the issue to myself.

"But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy?" Aang nudges Appa conspiratorially with his elbow. I cross my arms upset with Aang's actions. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster." Aang gasps excitedly and points out towards the water.

"LOOK!" A giant koi fish jumps out of the water. My jaw drops as my eyes widen. That is what were here for? "That's why we're here... elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!" I grabbed Aang's arm holding him back.

"There is no way I am letting you ride thoes things. Not uh! No way little bro."

"Come on sis it's fun. I've done it before with my air nomad friends. None of us has ever gotten hurt." Him and his friends did this? When they were traveling the world? Heh. I don't blame him. I had made hui try this on our date.

Suddenly I was caught off guard and Aang's slipped right out of my hands. I groan and try to reach out to him, I am obviously too late. Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face.

"COLD!" Katara and Sokka look at each other wryly. Sokka makes the univeral 'he's crazy' signal by twirling his finger next to his forehead. I rolle my eyes away from the boy.

As Aang continues to ride the elephant koi katara begins to cheer him on. A couple other fish follow behind Aang, leaping in and out of the water. Momo jumps up and down on my head watching Aang intently.

"He looks pretty good out there."

"Are you kidding? The fish is doing all the work." Katara turns around.

"No, Appa! Don't eat that!" Katara hurries off towards appa. Sokka and I continue to watch Aang. I stick my hands in my pockes and see as Aang grins broadly out way. Aang is disappointed and frowns.

I see as three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi. I grab my head and chuckle very frightened.

"There's something in the water!" The last koi fish trying to leap out of the water, but being pulled under. Though, Aang is still riding his koi fish. Something is approaching him from behind.

I squinted trying to get a better look. Momo, distressed, is jumping up and down, again on my head. Katara, hearing the commotion, runs up beside Sokka and I back on the beach.

"What's wrong?"

"Aang's in trouble. Aang!" Sokka yells out to Aang and so does katara.

"Get out of there!"

"AANG!" And just as if my arms became noodles, I waved them around bending my knees. Sokka and katara wave their arms yelling to him also.

"Come back here! AANG!"

"AANG!" Aang waves back at us, misinterpreting our frantic gestures. The koi fish he is riding bucks and sends Aang headlong into the bay. He comes up a second after being under water.

Enormous serrated fin rises ominously from the water behind him. Cut to a wide shot of a very tiny Aang screams in pure panic.

"Aaahhh!" Aang leaps to the surface of the water and begins to run towards shore. The enormous fin turns and begins to chase him. I scream holding my hands to my mouth.

Aang reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka, which ai can't help but smile at. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea.

Katara and I run back to where Aang and Sokka are. Aang is putting his clothes back on while Sokka sits lumped up against the tree they skidded into.

"What was that thing?" Katara sounded worried. Aang looked up to her with the same expression saying.

"I don't know." Sokka gets up and wipes his hands together.

"Well, let's not stick around and find out. Time to hit the road." Out of no where Four green clad warriors fall on the five of us, including Momo. I gasp and turn quickly to see the figure of warrior only. The person grabs the red around my waist and pulls me by it.

I groan lodly in utter shock. I feel myself being bound in rope, blindfolded, and then thrown to the ground at the feet of our captors. I moan into the ground as my face is planted right in it. My lips create a frown.

"Or we could...stay." sokka says in shame and slight embarrassment. Still blindfolded we are bound to a large pole. My eyes blink only able to see darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"You four have some explaining to do."

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi."

"Show yourselves, cowards!" The blindfolds are removed to reveal five young girls dressed in green. Their faces are painted white with red around their eyes, and they carry fans in their waistbands. I gasped. The kyoshi warriors.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" The girl steps toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him.

"There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" Sokka begins laughing disbelief.

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down." The leader girl shakes threateningly.

"A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight." Katara hurriedly spoke after the girl.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes." Aang drops his head apologetically.

"It's my fault. I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the elephant koi." We all look to the old man as he is flanked by four of the female warriors. He points at Aang and I accusingly.

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!" Aang's face is a mixture of surprise and interest as is mine. Avatar kyosi? This is her island? Kyoshi island?! The elephant koi, of coarse.

"This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

His face shows shock and disbelief. It's almost appalling how much the people of the world have given up. How they never thought that the avatar would return. The warrior shakes her fist at Aang.

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago." Aang grins widely.

"That's me!"

"Throw the imposter to the unagi!"

"No!" I shout loudly to the man. The female warriors assume a fighting stance. Each warrior has two open fans in her hands. The four warriors move menacingly toward the helpless trio. I frown clenching my teeth.

"Aang... do some airbending..." Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He backflips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. He floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village. The girl and her warriors gaze in shock and amazement at Aang.

"It's true... you are the Avatar!" I smile at Aang. Sokka, Katara, and I are still tied to the statue base. Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt.

"Now... check this out!" Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier in the day. The villagers start to cheer and jump for joy.

The village leader Oyagi, allowed us to stay on kyoshi island for a while. It was nice visiting the old places that hui and I had alway gone too. He loved the night we spent on the beach together, and when we had sat under kyoshi island doing absolutely norhing. He was so sweet and yet, I have no one now.

As the week went on I had decided to re live the day that we went on our date. But now that hui is gone who will go with me? Oh! Aang! It would be nice to have some quality time together. Just me and my brother. Hanging out. Yeah...that sounds nice.

After changing into a lovely yellow sundress, putting on makeup and small red flats I headed outside. Walking up to Aang I tapped his shoulder. Aang turned around and his eyes widened.

"Woah! Sonam. You look pretty. Do yoy have a date or something?" I dropped my eyebrows almost saddened by Aang's words. I wish I had a date. I put my hands behind my back gently.

"Um...no. I was thinking we could spend some family time together." Aang's eyes shot away from mine quickly.

"Oh..uh. Sorry, I can't. I told the girls that I would give them a ride on appa today." I dropped my shoulders saddly. "I hope you arn't mad at me."

"Of course not, Aang. You go ahead and do that. I'll just...leave." I walked away slowly from my brother. Even when I have Aang I'm still not satisfied. Why does he want to spend the day with thoes girls anyways? Are they the only other airbender besides the avatar left in existence? No! What makes them so special.

I began to stomp back to the room. How could he just be that self centered? Doesn't even have time for his own sister! Katara caught my eyes as she tried to lift a basket from a counter. I stopped in my tracks. She looked over.

"Sonam, can you help me?" I smiled and walked over. Holding the basket in both hands I held it up just fine. Katata smiled to me. "Thanks. I asked Aang to help me but he was too busy with his girlfriend's." I gave a 'psh' noise to kataras notion.

"I know that feeling. I asked him to spend family time with me and he just turned me down." Katara gasped shocked and hurt by this.

"That's unbelievable. You know what? Can I spend time with you, if it's okay..." I smiled to katara greatfuly. She is very nice for giving me the offer. I think I might just take her up on that offer. What have I to loose?

"Yes, you may." She said kindly. I gave a small smile.

Once katara and I had returned to the room we had been staying in, we put down the basket of food near the dresser. I looked to the food very upset. Why is it that people eat anyway? It seems like a waste of time. Even the thought of eating made me sick.

The truth is I have been fasting for a while now. It's not as bad as it sounds. I can still eat just not what I would normaly eat. Most of the time I drank water and twice every month I would have a small plate of food to eat from. It actually has made me feel good about my body.

I turned my eyes from the basket and walked into my room. Quickly, I changed back into my normal clothing which I took a moment to observe.

I wore an orange shirt with two blue strips going down the middle, the right side was sleeveless while the other wasn't. I really liked that, it showed off my awesome muscles. The sleveless part of my arm wore a gold band that looked spiraled, the opposite wore a white band on the wrist. My bottem half looked like normal air nomad attire. My hair was different though. After receiving my tattoos I grew out my brown hair along with my bangs. The hair was parted in the back and put into two loosely hung ponytails secured with a round thick blue orbs.

My eyes stared over my body. Mother never liked the way I looked. She always said I was insubordinate and I went against our culture. I sighed dipping my back a bit. She's right. But I don't care I like the way I look. If I want to wear tight clothing and have long hair then that's what I'm going to do. I stepped out of my room and gazed at katara who seemed to be doing something. She smiled brightly at me and held out her arm.

"Do you want to practice waterbending with me?" She held out a small bowl of water. I raised my eyebrows. I don't remember seeing here get that. I must have been too distracted by my own thoughts. I nodded my head. As I spoke we sat on the floor.

"Yes. Back at the air temple, I had been training with the masters for airbending. Luckily, for my sake, they had some water bending books that I could practice from. The moves were very difficult. I can try to show you, if you'd like." Kataras eyes lit up.

"Of course! I'd love to!" I smiled to here. She is so egar to learn new things. I really admired that quality. I dipped my arm down, flicking my wrist picking up the water in my left hand.

"Alright. Let's get started." Katara moved close to me. She nodded to notify me that she was in fact ready. I began to spin the water around the both of us gently, slowly, then picking up speed.

"This is more of a deffensive approach of waterbending. This movment would be used when and if you are surrounded by attackers." Katara joined me in circling the water. "Yes, that's good. I assume you have been practicing your whole life so I wouldn't expect less."

"Thank you." She said in a gentle voice. The rushing splash of the water hitting itself filled the room. I narrowed my eyes concentrating. Trying to contemplate the practice form.

"Now, quickly and calmly, dart your fingers out. This change of energy will enforce the water to work for you. This is why it is pointing toward a deffensive direction." Katara and I quickly pushed are arms out shooting the water into the walls.

"I did it!" She yelled with excitement. I chuckled in my deep matured voice. She bowed to me very respectfully. "I can't tell you how glad I am to learn a new move! It's so exciting!" The corners of my mouth rose.

"Katara, how old are you?" She lifted her head leaving her arms by her sides.

"I'm 14 years old."

"Well, I think you are a very talented young woman. And a terrific waterbender. I only wish I knew more about the culture. You see...my boyfriend was of water tribe decent and I was thinking..." katara covered her mouth surprised.

"I get it. How about one of these days I show you some of our traditions. We can put loopies in your hair and everything." I nodded my head.

"I'd really like that. I...I think I have some other things to do before we leave kyoshi." I walked out of the room and headed for the stature of the earthbending avatar.

Walking to the front of the town I looked up to the statue. Kyoshi had a plain look upon her face. She was often aggressive and powerful due to her earthbending. That is exactly how I want to be, how I strive to be.

I reached out and placed the tip of my fingers on her robes. As my fingers spread I felt an odd wave of energy flow through my body. My eyebrows furrowed, my lips parted.

"Somethings not right." I closed my eyes. Danger. Danger is approaching fast. It's headed toward the island. As my eyes opened speedily my teeth clenched in a forceful manner. I ran to the mayor of the town.

"Everyone is in trouble! You need to get all of your citizens inside their homes right away!" Grabbing my staph from the strap on my back I flung it open. I started to fly to the edge of the island, hoping to stop the invaders.

I looked out as there was a large fire nation ship as it lands. The prow is let down and a young man rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He is accompanied by many men also on on rhino mounts.

I narrowed my eyes and gripped my staph pointing it forward. As the fire nation men advanced I began to step backwards a bit.

"I want the Avatar alive." The leader said in a hardened voice. I breathed in and let air out of my mouth. Keep a level head sonam. Don't get all worked up. I stepped up to the young man on his beast and sneered.

"Get out of here now." I demand in my ordinary voice, which is abnormally deep for a woman like me. The boy scrunched up his face, making me notice his scar. Hmm. That's odd. I did not see it until now.

"Get out of my way peasant girl!" I growled letting my hands steam up a bit.

"No! You won't have my brother! And you will leave this place now, that is an order!"

"You don't know who you're talking to!" The boy jumped off of this rhino and stepped forward to me. I raised an eyebrow. What is he doing? Trying to prove his worth? As if... "I am prince Zuko of the fire nation! And you will treat me with respect!"

Now face to face with the boy the ends of my mouth curled down. He really thinks that with great force he can just earn my respect? Ha! No. It takes a lot more than that just to form a bond.

"No." I spat my voice towards him resentfully. Prince zuko now had an agitated expression. He groaned making his hands into fists.

"Helmsmen! Attack the girl!" I jumped back with my airbending getting into a stance. I quickly bended a jet of air at him and this helmsmen. His eyes widened completely shocked with my abilities. "You're an airbender!"

"How'd you figure that out? Was it my clothing or the tattoos?" I spoke taunting him. Zuko had jumped off of the rhino landing on his feet in a fire bending stance. As he punched his arm in my direction he let out a loud groan.

I gasped as fire headed my way. Without thinking I bent a ball of air around me sheilding myself from his flames. With a fast pase I scampered over to my left. With all of my might I had swung my staph creating a slice of air.

It knocked zuko off of his feet. I jumped up into the air glad with my accomplishment. I stopped and looked behind me as Aang was running over.

"Sonam! I'll save you!" I widened my eyes and looked to my brother then looked back as zuko as he stood ready to take him down. I bit my bottom lip. I have no choice. Aang needs to get out of here and get to saftey.

"No Aang! Go! I'll be fine." I grabbed Aang's hand pulling him away from the angry prince. With my air bending speed I took aang behind a flaming building. I gripped his arms getting his fullest attention. "Aang. Leave. I need you to be safe. I need this town to be safe. I can handle zuko so just go."

Aang looked away very guilty. His eyes scanned the burning buildings as did mine. Everyone was hiding in their houses. Screaming in fright I'm sure. My eye brows dropped. The fire nation really is evil...

"Alright." Aang grabbed my back and squeezed me tightly. I was shocked for a moment before hugging back. He handed me my glider and held my hand on it. I stared at him uncertain of the fate that awaits me. "Be careful."

I nodded my head solemnly to him, and in that second, Aang and I parted ways. There he goes. I'll continue to watch over him. And after I take down the prince I will follow him. I smiled as I ran to zuko. My shoulders shifted, my arms bent with my hands out giving me full speed.

In the distance I see zuko prepared to fight me. My eyebrows moved up surprised. So he does want to fight me? This should be fun. I smirked looking to my challenger. Stopping exacty 5 feet in front of him we assumed our stances.

He made the first move stepping to hid left, he shot a fire ball at me. My jaw dropped as I twirled my staph in front of me extinguishing the fire. I sighed with my body in a limp. Just as I could rest my arms the boy had threw his arms out to me shooting more rockets of fire.

I gasped and ran away from one. In my line of sight was red. The fire it was drawing close. Their is no stopping it. My airbending is not powerful enough. As it was inshrd from my face I screamed throwing my arms up.

My body crashed onto the ground unaware of what I had just done. I opened my eyes and looked to see no fire. And I wasn't burned. Did I just block it? With my fire bending? I let out a breathy chuckle.

I stood up and dusted myself off. Take that you dumb prince! I looked to zuko with my hands upon my hips. Ha. I have not blocked fire before but I just did! He sneered and made fire daggers in his hands. I smiled and put my hands up. I can take him.

Just when zuko was going to strike we both averted our eyes upwards. A growl from Appa was heard from above us. I smiled watching my brother and his friends escape. Yes! They did it! They got away!

"Back to the ship! Don't loose sight of them! And get her!" I gasped as I was seized by two fire bending men. I growled and tossed my head as they held my arms behind my back. I can't be captured by prince Zuko! I have to got with Aang!

As we boarded the ship I squirmed and kicked my legs. This is not happening. No way is this happening. As zuko stepped in front of me he glared. I narrowed my eyes at him as he leaned in closer.

"You're my prisoner now."


	5. Chapter 5

I struggled in the arms of zukos men. Angrily I tossed my head around trying to fight there grip, they harshly kicked my back in leaving me shaking. My legs dangled kicking back and forth. Two men held my arms tightly. It was no use. They had completely picked me up off of the ground.

My eyes looked up as I noticed we had boarded the ship. The deck of the ship was completely made of metal. Wish I was a metal bender. Then I could kick some serious ass right now.

A groan jolted from my thoat as them men securely bounded me in chains. I gasped and attempted to flee the scene but their iron grip held me back. I murmured and lowered my head, glaring at the dull grey cuffs that fully engulfed my wrists. I scoffed.

"Great.." I spoke sarcastically to myself. How am i suppose to escape metal? My lips formed into a pout. I'm never getting off of this boat. Am I? No. I will. There is nothing I wouldn't do to get back to my little brother. I sighed and hung my head, my brown hair hung over my shoulders.

"Take her to the prison hold." My eyebrows furrowed. This boy is staring to really annoy me with his stupid voice and his stupid ponytail. Ugh! I want so badly to punch him! He approached me confidently.

"And make sure she can not escape. This is the avatars sister, she can supposedly bend all of the elements as well as him. She is a threat to the fire nation and is now in custody of prince zuko." My frown deepened showing my teeth to the prince.

He gave me the same face. What a horrible temper he has. That will not do him well in battle. I tossed my head to the prince making a reasuring 'hmm' sound in his face. He turned away and walked off, leaving me.

I was pushed by the guards behind me. The metal cuffs scraping againts my skin. My jaw dropped forcing me to let out a deep growl. The prince's gurads lead me down some stairs into the ship.

My teeth clenched when my eyes saw the hue of the inside. Everything looked so red. It was absolutely blinding, though I couldn't help but have some liking for it. Red is my favorite color after all. And what is more red than the fire nation?

We walked all the way to the end of the hall before stopping at a jail cell. I looked to it stunned for a moment? Is this really where they are going to keep me? I mean, I know the fire nation is bad but I never thought they'd be this evil.

The guards tied my chains to the floor leaving me on my knees. My breath quickened irritated and slightly stressed from the position my body was in. The both looked to me for a moment then left locking the metal bars behind them.

I turned my head pointing my vision to the lock. Maybe I could bend it open. Not metal bending...but, airbending. I sighed. It's worth a try. With all of my strength I pushed a large rocket of air to the lock. Nothing. No, this has to work.

Time and time again I tryed using every amount of force I had left in me. Nothing. Soon, all of the airbending left me breathless. My chest heaved in and out trying to attain oxygen back into my lungs. A bead of sweat fell from my forehead.

That is when I got the idea. Maybe, this situation is just like at the temple. I could not use my bending to solve anything. Aang could be the answer to this problem too. My eyes rolled town to the chains that were tightened on the floor.

"If I could just.." I bit my bottem lip. This is going to take all I have. My hands created fists, flexing my arm muscles. Here goes nothing, and everything.

I curved my back hoping to stand from my position. I felt the metal bands press onto myself so tightly It felt as though my vains were going to burst. I shut my eyes trying to ignore the pain, hide it. Come on sonam, you can do this!

Deeper into my skin I felt the metal break it apart. My mouth was let open to force a shout. Now, neeling to use my legs, I hauled my body away from the chains. A low growl was all that could be heard in the prison, it echoed throughout the walls. It made me recognize my strength, and how much better I could do.

And with everything I had, all the energy I could muster I began to take steps away from the wall. The strain on my legs and arms was unbelievably painful. Each passing second felt like pure misery as the metal was penetrating deep into my arms.

My legs grew weak, they violently shook with zero durability left in them. It was then that I felt the bonds breaking from behind me. I widened my eyes and stared at the extracted peices of metal chain on the floor.

I gave a frail smile and let myself fall. With my face crashing to the floor I gave my body a rest. My limbs stretched out allowing my strained legs lay below me. A warm liquid rolled into the palms of my hands.

Catching my attention I averted my eyes downwards. Blood leaked from behind the chains. Just above my hand I could feel myself abraiding. I tossed my head back onto the cold ground. I do not wish to watch myself fall apart.

I turned my head looking ouside of the cell. It's odd that prince zuko did not have guards posted outside of the prison. I gave a small smile in satisfaction. I'm a lot stronger than he thinks I am.

Retrieving enough fortitude I enforced myself to rise from the ground. My tounge jolted out of my mouth yielding a groan. I held my breath for a second trying to contail my screams. I let out a breathy growl. I rubbed my hands over the cuffs trying to ease my pain.

The blood running from my wrists had worsened in the matter of seconds. I looked to it very concerned. This is going to make me feel very lightheaded I just know it. Just ignore it sonam. It was a little scratch. Nothing to worry about.

I breathed in and out focusing, demanding that the discomfort and agony exit my body. Again I concentrated myself. And with a twitching pain in my thighs I crossed my legs. My nuckles touches making my arrows point at one another.

Suddenly, I did start feeling lightheaded. But not as though about to faint. It was more of a rush of energy, the same feeling I felt in the air temple sanctuary. I closed my eyes sinking myself into this calm, submissive place.

Opening my eyes I saw I was in a new environment. I blinked for a moment puzzled. Did this actually work? Did I...enter the spirit world? Bringin my hands to my lips I shouted.

"Aang! Avatar! Can you hear me?" I waited for a response. My eyes scanned the landscape. I looked away almost irked at myself. "Okay...so Aang is not here. But, where is here?" I returned my eyes up to see the the lighting had changed along with the atmosphere.

I gasped feeling a drak presence around me. It began to feel cold and dark in this place. I held my arms and began to run. I don't want to be here. There is a horrible being here I just know it.

I stopped my feet watching two men standing meters away from each other. One, was fire nation. He was old, his beard and sideburns were visibly grey. Though I could tell, he still had a lot of fight left in him for such an old man.

I looked to my right seeing the other man. He looked to be an air nomad descendant. He was middle aged and very built. The man had long hair and was barley growing a beard. I could not help but admire his beauty.

His robes glided against the wind. His hair chesnut brown waving behind him. I narrowed my eyes. I know that man. It was, hui. I widened my eyes and shot them over to the older man. And that...he is..

"Fire lord sozin, what you did to my people was unforgivable. Now, it is my time to right your wrong. Bringing the air nomad genocide to this world was the worst thing the fire nation has ever done." My lips curved down. This is heartbreaking, it is insufferable to watch.

"Don't think for one second that I do this out of revenge. Because if I mustered a bit of raw energy I would become just like you. I do this for the redemption of my people." I placed my hand over my lips. His voice sounded so full of anguish.

"You're people were to weak to survive in this world. That is why I decided to remove them. The avatar is dead, along with the rest of your nation. All of your loved ones, gone forever." I dropped to my knees. How could he...

"Tell me boy, did you ever have a partner? Someone that was very special to you? She's dead. And now you're all alone." I was completely shocked. How can the fire lord be so cruel? Why must he torture everyone I love?

Hui's indignation grew. I stood up from the ground watching him. Wind circled around his body encasing himself in a ball of air. I gasped. Seeing him this aggressive and powerful made me want to cry.

Even from far away I was pushed back with his airbending. I roared as my body hit the ground. My arms flopped over forcing me to plant my face into the dirt.

Quickly I stood up onto my feet. My legs wobbled. That blow must have really done some damage. Thrusting my arms out in front of me, right first then left, I sprinted. I turned my head to see the two men battling. Each one of them flying with the power of their elements.

I smashed my teeth against each other, eyebrows creating wrinkled in my face. I let out deep restless breaths signifying the frail girl in me. Waves of head flushed over my body. The fire spread crawling up onto me. I screamed loudly, my body has never felt so much violence on it.

A body bumped into mine. I gasped and brought up my hands. They were old and very pale. I squeezed my boney fingers onto my face. And in my fingers their were layers of hair from my jaw line to my chin. Oh no... I had become fire lord sozin.

Hui loomed over me, a black cloud of darkness surrounded him. The air funnel keeping him up pushed my fire nation robes. No. You are kinder than this hui. You're an airbender, the last one. Have mercy. Please.

With my back bone now cracked, I could only watch my fatality. After a failed attempt of trying to get up I felt my insides tie up. A not in my back caused me to yell. My eyes watched hui. He looked down to me infuriated.

I sighed and turned my head closing my eyes. I know what's coming next. He is going to eradicate me. With a loud grunt my former lover threw at me a surge of wind. I screamed feeling my insides shatter.

I gasped and opened my eyes. My hands scrambled down to my stomach searching for the pain. When I only felt hurting in my wrists I knew I was back. I arched my back and sighed. That was crazy.

"Why would hui do that?" I sighed and shook my head disappointed. Being an airbender I would never kill anyone. No matter what I will always give second chances. I massaged above my eyes.

Without warning someone opened the door. I gasped and looked up. This person, has a lot of spiritual energy with them. I could feel their body getting closer to me. How I knew they had heightened spirituality was beyond me.

From the corner of the cell came an old man. I raised my eyebrows. I am surprised it was not zuko zoming to yell at me. The man was firenation, yet...his spiritual energy was so great. Who is this man? I gasped and scooted back.

"It is alright, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said in a whisper. I looked to him skeptically. Why is he whispering? What does he want? I watched him pull out the keys from his pocket. The man unlocked the cell and joined me on the floor.

"When my nephew told me he had a prisoner I never would have guessed it would be the avatars sister." I turned my head to him curiously.

"You're zukos uncle?" The old man nodded his head.

"I am sorry if my nephew has mistreated you. He means no real harm." I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Yeah right, did you see the way he locked me up like this? It was so...inhumane." The old man looked to my bleeding wrists and gasped. He grabbed my hands and brought them closer to him, examining them. He looked back at the floor seeing the broken bits of chains.

"You broke the chains? Did you metal bend youself out?" I shook my head chuckling.

"No. I'm not that talented. I just...gave all of my strength and, ripped them apart. It was very painful but I needed to get comfortable to meditate. I wish I could get out of here and get back to my little brother."

The man sighed. Picking out a specific key he unlocked the bands from my arms. I let out a forced sigh grabbing at my wrists. As I looked at them I could not help but gag, much of my skin was torn away and my muscle tissue was just about to show.

"Here, let's take you up to the healer and get you all fixed up." I tilted my head. Why is he being nice to me? Aiding my wounds? He seems to nice to be zukos uncle, or fire nation at that. I shook it off, as long as he's helping me.

The old man wrapped my arm around his shoulder helping me walk better. I let out unnatural groans. Their was just so much blood. It made me feel fragile. Not to mention that vision. My boyfriend, he...became something else.

Being taken out to the deck I sighed. The sky was still orange, just as it was when I felt. I smiled. It is awful nice of this old man to help me. I knew he was good when I felt his energy. He is good I know it!

The old man took me into a lit room and laid me on a bed. My limbs spread out as soon as I felt the cushions from under me. The bedding alone on the matress was to die for. I've never felt such sofness.

At the airtemple our beds were always so sliff. I did not like it. Most of the time I would climb the beams in the temple and sleep on them. Yes, I could get comfortable on wooden beams, I mean, anything is better than sleeping on a slab of earth.

I moaned as the healer poured a cool fluid into my skin. For a moment it sung, but then it felt heavily. I chuckled trying to laugh off the needle what was in front of me. I closed my eyes as the man began to sew up my skin.

Shifty groans were kept behing my teeth. How much longer will this last? And what is he sewing me up with? Well, whatever it is it sure does hurt. Each time I moaned the man would shush me. Quietly he hissed.

"Calm down airbender!" I squinted my eyes at him almost offended. He spoke with such aggression. Ha. Like he knows what this feels like. Just breaking out of thoes chains was bad enough.

After sewing me up he brought out his hands and made fire. I gasped and raised my head.

"I thought you were trying to heal me!" The man narrowed his eyes to me.

"I am. Just trust me." How can I trust this man? He is fire nation! We are enemies! Though, he was given orders to heal me by the prince's uncle. I laid my head back and gave him my wrist.

Warmth was spread across me. I watched as slowly the stiches cutts had vanished. I opened my eyes widley. That is impossible, and so cool! I wish I knew how to do that! I looked up to the healer as he helped the other hand.

"You're welcome." He spoke quickly, walking out the door. I watched as he slammed it behind him. Turning my body I sat up and held my stomach. The old man from before returned.

"Ahh, feeling better I see?" I smiled to him.

"Absolutely. You're healer is amazing! And my wrists, it's like nothing ever happened." The old man gave a small laugh. He walked in and brought a kettle of tea with two beautifully crafted cups. "I brought some jinseing tea for us to share."

"That would be very nice." He smiled and poured my tea. Handing me the cup I nodded respectfully to him. Gently, I blew on the cup using my airbending. The hot steam disappeared from above the cup.

Taking a small sip my tastebuds danced and pleaded for more of this drink. I turned to the old man absolutely astonished.

"This is amazing tea! Thank you uh..."

"It's Iroh. And you?"

"My name is sonam." I smiled and looked down at the cup of tea in my hand. Then I turned back to him. "I have to say, I was not expecting anyone on this ship to display as much kindness as you have. But when I felt your energy I knew you were different."

Iroh straightened out his back intrigued with what I had just said.

"You can feel others energy?" I nodded moaning a bright 'mhm'.

"This has not happened before. It has only been happening recently. Most of the energy around here is so negative and angry. There is so much darkness here, it's a bit intimidating."

"Sonam, you have nothing to be afraid of here. If you stay longer, I can show you how good everyone on this ship is." I smiled to iroh. He is so nice. I lowered my eyes.

"Actually, I don't know how long I'll be staying. I don't have much of a grasp on the elements yet to make an escape. It just sort of happens with my emotions. I wish I could control them though. I would be a much better help to the world if I were actually skillful..."

Iroh leaned in towards me looking into my eyes. I blushed as he touched my hand.

"You are a very beautiful woman Sonam. I only wish my nephew could be with someone as modest and bright as you."

"Thank you...but for the record, I've never thought of myself as thoes things at all. I mean, who's gonna like the girl that lost the war and caused the air nomad genocide." I closed my eyes letting my tears flow out.

"Ooh sonam, that was not your fault. What more could you have done? The fire nation is to blame, not you." I turned to iroh not believing him.

"I did cause it. I left my people in my selfish act to find my brother. It was so horrible and I didn't know what I was doing. I just thought that if I mediated I would get some insight on how to find him, but no, instead I jump ahead in time. I left behind a lot of people that I cared about that day."

I grabbed the pendant hanging from my neck. Touching it, feeling the smooth edges of the gold. The letters on my fingertips gave me chills.

"Even someone I loved..." Iroh turned away from me in misery.

"I too have felt what you are feeling. My son, lu ten lost his life in the war at ba sing se." My parted lips sank. How awful. The firenation does not care who's lives they take.

"When will they ever stop? The fire nation is terrible. How could they not even care who they murderer or sacrifice? It's ruining everyone's lives and throwing the world into chaos." Iroh came close. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I wish I knew.."


	6. Chapter 6

Iroh and I ended the hug. I sighed hopefully. It's really nice to know that I'm not the only one who has these feelings. Aang does...but I don't want to talk to Aang about genocide. I don't want him to hate me for not stopping it.

I felt iroh gently grab my shoulder. I looked to his hand then to him. He smiled warmly to me.

"The sun is setting at this moment, if you would like to watch, I could take you out to the deck." I nodded my head earnestly. He carefully grasped my arm putting it over his shoulder.

Oddly, I did not mind accepting help from iroh. He seemed friendly enough. My eye's shifted staring at the old man. His hair was was white, and his smile seemed very joyful. It boggled my mind why he was so friendly.

I looked down to my own legs as they began to walk for themselves. I smiled astonished by the strength coming back. Finally! I brought my amrs to my sides letting out an assured breath.

Strolling over to the edge of the ship, both Iroh and I clung to the railings. Patiently, I rolled my eyes rolled up to see the sky. It was the darkest shade of blue, lite up by only the stars and the moon. My mouth entirely hung open shocked and entranced by the beauty.

With all that has happen in the past few days, never have I felt more comfortable and satisfied. It almost reminded me of how I felt with hui, my mother and father, and my people. Covering my face with my hands, I attempted to surpress my shame.

"Sonam, what's wrong? Thinking about something.." I turned my head nervously. I awkwardly smiled.

"Yeah, I just can't believe my people are gone...I don't want to believe it. But...the fire nation, they just...I" Their wasn't much I could say. I do want to say I hate them and they are all evil, but..I guess not. Iroh is nice to me. What is to say that their are not more nice fire nation citizens? They can't be all bad...right?

Iroh patted my back softly rubbing it. From behing we hear angry feet nearing closer.

"Uncle! What is the prisoner doing out of her cell!" My lips widened in an annoyed manner. Exasperated, I turned around to see zuko with fists ready for me. I growled and took a couple steps forward trying to establish my position.

"I am not going to be kept in a prison. I am a living being, I will be treated with respect." Zukos eyes widened. He breathed out heavy white steam from his noes. How mad can he get? He needs to learn to stay calm in control.

"You're nothing but a lowley air bending pestant." My eyebrows furrowed with complete and utter outraged. He did not just..

Nearing closer to me he reached my face just inches away. It was then that I noticed zuko was an inch taller than me. Hmm. I'm 5'7, so he must be 5'8? That makes since, he is 17 too. I mean, no one younger than me could be taller than me.

I gazed at his scar, loosening up my hardened face. Just to see it and all of its ridges was so bewitching. His skin was pale and balenced the color of his scar so well. Even his eyes, golden amber, they were so perfect.

Noticing I was staring at him, I sighed. This is really making me frustrated. How could I be looking at him with such a mesmerized state of mine? With an open mind and heart?

Almost instantly I remembered what he had called me. I growled and crossed my arms, casing my hair to bounce and sway.

"Alright, how about we make a deal. If I treat you with respect then you treat me with respect." Prince Zuko left his seething arms by his side quietly listening. I raised my eyebrows. I didn't think he'd want anything to do with my deals. "That means no name calling, and I don't sleep in the prison."

Zuko frowned upon my deep authoritative voice. I sighed and hung my head knowing that he wants more out of me. He wants to feel like he needs more of a deal just to regain some control.

"And...I'll" I offered the Prince a somber look. For now, I have to let go of my pride and try to be kind. It's not that I didn't know how to be kind, it's just that towards zuko would be impossible.

I sighed and let out one last honorable breath. Dipping my head lower, I showed prince zuko a bow.

"I will offer up my services on your ship. Nothing to hurt the Avatar of course." By my side Iroh grabbed my shoulder directing me upward again.

"No Sonam, you don't have to do that." Rolling my eyes over to Iroh, I grumbled.

"It looks like I do have to do this. I mean, do you really want me sleeping in a cage where I can't get comfortable? And seeing as how Prince zuko is um...your nephew, maybe, he could show me...mercy?" I spoke raising my voice a bit.

Zuko looked down to me vexed with my presence. I pouted my lips to the side a bit. Their was a silence, waiting for an answer. Putting up my hands gesturing to in front of me I spoke.

"I mean, I can't just fly off of this ship and I barley have a grasp on the other elements so..where am I going to go?" Turning around, zuko lifted his hand and waved me off. I watched him leave the deck.

"Do what you will." He spoke gravely in his already irritated voice. I sighed and shook my head, disappointed. I wondered. Why is he so angry all the time. And why does he have to take it out on everyone else?

"Please listen to reason, my nephew is a complicated young man." I soffed.

"Complicated, does not begin to describe what he is.." Iroh chuckled walking back to the edge of the ship. I joined him and turned my attention directly at him.

"What's so funny?" The old man took his hands from his sleeves and grabbed my shoulder.

"I was just thinking of how you and him are very alike." I narrowed my eyes and looked away absolutely mortified. How could he think such a thing?

"We are nothing alike!" My voice began to crack and shake. Zuko and I have no similar qualities whatsoever! He is angry, and bruting and..fire nation! How can he and I have anything in common.

"I'm trying to protect someone I love. I don't want anything bad to happen to him. And if that means that each time he's in trouble I have to sacrifice myself, then so be it. I will not stand by and watch the last of my people be eliminated."

I kept my eyes on the dark water. It was so resilient, powerful. Water so fierce it could pull us in with one wave of its hand. With great effort I grieved.

"Both you and my nephew have the strength and desire to do something great. While you already pursue your path with such passion, so does he. You see, zuko wants to capture the avatar to regain his honor." Caught off guard I turned to my friend.

"Why would he need honor? He's the fire prince right? Isn't that alone an extremely high honor?" Iroh shook his head distraught.

"I'm sad to say that his story goes much deeper than that. Years ago, the prince wanted to attend a war meeting with the fire lord but they would not let him in. I could see that prince zuko was egar to learn all he could about his nation, for he would rule it one day. I let zuko in hoping he would participate appropriately. One of the generals was going to use the new recruit division as a distraction in battle. Jumping up, zuko spoke out against the idea, telling the generals what his heart was saying. Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire consequences." I gasped. Dire? What could they have done? He was listening to his heart. Trying to protect his people. Like I try, everyday.

"But...he was just acting on his first impulse. Couldn't they have given him mercy? What did they...do, to him?"

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this..."

"A...fight?" I spoke scarcely.

"That's right, and Agni kai. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

"But...no, how could his father want to fight him? Why would he do that? So did he fight him? Or.." Iroh held up his hand pausing me. Telling me to hold onto my questions, keep them inside.

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy. But the fire lord is very merciless. Zuko was struck by the fire lord, and therefore, scarred. He called zuko a disgrace and said he had no respect fo him. That however is very untrue. For zuko to return home to his father, his throne, his nation, he would have to capture the avatar."

I turned from the ocean unable to watch the roaring waters fight their way against the ship. Slowly, I slid down and sat curving my body in. I held my knees close to me. Zuko..he is so brave and...very honorable. I sighed, but to return home, he needs my brother. Why did this have to happen to me?

"You're right, we are the same in a lot of different aspects. It makes me scared..." Iroh joined me on the ground, sitting close to me.

"Why?" I lowered my head. My bangs hung low from my head. I could see them dangling over my face curving to the right a bit. Dragging a sound from my throat, from my heart I spoke...

"Because, then maybe we'll become close, we could be friends. And then if I like him, it would be like betraying my brother, my nation. It would be the same for him I'm sure. Hopefully his hot headedness and my brusque personality will keep us apart."

"Why would you wish something like that? I think you and prince zuko would be the perfect of friends. Maybe, even more if it comes to that." I blushed, clasping my cheek.

"I have no romantic intirests in zuko. Nope! Not uh! Not at all, and not ever!" Iroh raised his eyebrows shocked by my words. He put his hands on his knees.

"You don't like the way he looks?" I shook my hands waving them around foolishly. Flustered, I spoke.

"No! No. I think prince zuko, is quite handsome. And now that you've told me all of this, I don't think he's that bad anymore. I actually, think I admire him a lot. Zuko is just, a little different. But I couldn't, I'm still in love with someone else."

"I understand." Iroh stood up from the metal floor, as did I. "The room I took you in a while ago, that will be your room for the time being." I gave a small, gentle smile. I bowed respectfully to the old man. "Goodnight, sonam."

"Goodnight..." I said almost distracted. I watched as Iroh headed inside. I turned my body around to watch the ocean once again. I watched how the dark orange sky corresponded with the deep blue waters. Streaks of white clouds lay in the air.

How, beautiful. The beating, harsh, apricot sun can harmonize with the soft, free, white clouds. But how can I harmonize with my hot, firebending, sun? While I am meerly a weak, ditatched cloud? What am I suppose to do now?

Zuko is after my last hope for my old life. We both need him for the same reason. I can't deny him a chance at being finally happy. But I can not stand to be around him. All I will do is be tortured with the thought of choosing him over Aang.

The thought sprung up. If I were to make friends with Zuko, I could reform him. Make him work for good. Not just for me, but for the world. Maybe, that is my purpose! To help convert the fire prince! It almost seemed too perfect.

I smiled and walked inside. Now, to find zuko. Will this work? Zuko is very determined. How could I change that? It's just not possible. But I have to try, the fate of the world rests on my achievements and efforts.

Walking up the to the biggest door I looked up to it. Above the door was a big pannle that had 'fire prince' written on it. I gulped. Okay Sonam, try to be nice, compassionate. Air bending traditions. I breathed in and out leaving the stress.

I gave three slow nocks just before entering. Tentatively, I took small steps in. Their I saw prince zuko, already laying in bed. I widened my eyes to notice he was not wearing a shirt. His chest was so impressive.

I blushed forcing my eyes to travel up to zukos face. He frowned and pointed to the door.

"Get out." His voice was so annoyed, tired, upset. I sighed and turned to the door, tempted to leave. I frowned very uncomfortable. I know he doesn't want me here, but it's really the best.

"No." I closed the door hoping he would let me stay. Zuko jumped up from his bed and stood toe to toe with me. His face was so close to mine. I watched as his sneer became more apparent.

"What do you want? I already told you that you could sleep in a room and not in the cell, what more could you ask for?" He was already loosing his temper. I looked away to my left trying to find words.

"Your uncle, he told me a lot about you and I just realized, we are very alike." Zuko growled in my face and turned away to sit in his bed.

"We are nothing alike." I giggled. That sounds just like me minutes ago. Zuko abruptly looked up to me surprised. I stopped laughing and stared at him. His face didn't look so angry anymore. It looked, shocked and almost amazed.

"What?" He spoke with his gruttal voice. I blinked my eyes a moment transfixed. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and joined him on the bed.

"So umm, I am sorry about not giving you the respect you deserve...your highness. And I wanted to say..." I sighed. You can tell him. He will understanand. He can help.

"My mother, never approved of what I did. In fact, it felt like she was trying to avoid me my whole life. She never liked the way I wanted to fight, and travel, and she hated the way I dress." I rubbed my sleeveless arm slowly.

"And when I was 14, I finally got my tattoos. It took me so long learning the forms and discipline, I was so slow. I received the highest honor possible, and she was still not satisfied." I huffed and stood up from the bed. Making my way out the door I stopped saying one more thing.

"I just, wanted to let you know that, I'm here if you want to talk." And with that, I left. I went into my room and laied down on my bed. My face pressed up against the warm fire nation sheets. I crawled into them and fell asleep, quickly, peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

I could remember it so vividly. Everything came into place. I was back at the eastern air temple, readying myself. Today, I receive my tattoos. After working very hard for 10 years I am finally ready.

I sat in a chair, waiting for the women to come in. It is essental for females to give tattoos to girls. My legs shook with anticipation. It frightened me, the thought of change. When this day is over, everything will be different.

I will be an airbending master. People will see me as an adult and not just a child. And...mother will accept me for who I am. I lowered my head and smiled. It is a magnificent feeling, thinking that father, mother, and I will be a perfect family.

Even though I was only 5 when I met him, I still think about him and miss him; Aang I mean. I wonder what he's like. What he thinks. What are his intirests? Does he like singing and music as much as I do? I sighed. I suppose I will never know.

In came the group of women ready to preform the tradition. I guided my eyes to them and let out a breath. This is how I spend my last moments before I become something else. They walk over and pull out a device. I gasp from the sight of it.

"Relax sonam, this is an ancient airbending head shaver. It will not hurt at all." I closed my eyes and nodded my head. The woman shot air at the machine on my head. Oh spirits don't let this thing cut off my ear!

And nearly immediately, the head from my hair was gone. Wow. I'm bald now. If I didn't have naturally long eyelashes then I'd probably look like a boy. I parted my lips, obviously worried.

The woman nodded to me. I know what is to come next. For the tattoos I need to remove all of my mothes. Standing up from the chair I nervously removed everything I had on, leaving me without clothes.

They quickly begain with the blue paint. The coolness of the wet, everlasting paint gave me chills. This is the time that I have been waiting for. I've worked so hard for this day. And now, I have it in my grasp.

I widened my eyes to see they had finished quickly. Hmm...I did not expecting something so awkward to be finished so fast. I shrugged my shoulders ignoring that thought. Quickly I put on my air acolyte clothes and my red robe.

The women walked with me to the padagoas. Their they will present me as a new airbending master, a woman, a powerful, independent person. I couldn't help but smile. That glory was no where near compared to what I expected after the ceremony.

Mother will be pleased in the results of my training. A tear leaked from my cheek, I began to laugh wholeheartedly. This is it. My moment to shine. The smile on my face became so wide it started to hurt.

I walked up the stares with the sistsers and the women that gave me tattoos. As tradition, I neelled on the groun while she give her speech. My master, sister Akari. She helped me become so strong and brave.

"On this day we celebrate a very talented airbending master. Her struggle to grasp onto the element was a long hard fight, but with support from her master, her parents, and her friends, she accomplished so much in her life."

Tears blurred my vision cauting me to shiver and quake. I lifted my hand and quickly rubbed the tears from my face. Don't cry Sonam.

"We do not know why the spirits have granted her with the power of the elements, but though her journey, I believe she will find meaning and purpose in her powers. Now let us all commend this young woman, in our sisterhood of airbenders."

Sister Akari took off the hood of my robe to reveal my new form. I am different! I am honoured! I am loved! I looked up to see a crowed of air nomads bowing and clapping for me. All around their were sounds of beautiful chimes that played for me.

My teeth showing grin only began to grow more wide. My father nodded to me with a smirk. I waved to him and my best friend sarah. She beamed two thumbs up yelling out to me. I blushed very embarrassed, and looked to my mother.

Her head was down, her arms crossed. My face had changed from happiness to sadness. I could stand it anymore. My mouth fell open forcing me to let out a cry. I held my hands up to my eyes and ran away from everyone. Sarah, father, and the others called out for me, but I didn't stop.

I gasped sitting up from my bed. Just a dream Sonam. But it wasn't a dream, it was real, a flash back. I rubbed my eyes clearing them from the sweat and tears.

Suddenly my door opened. I gasped only to see Iroh.

"I wanted to know if you would like to eat lunch with prince zuko and I." I widened my eyes. I had slept thought the morning? It's the middle of the day now? The dream only felt like it lasted minutes. I sat up fully, placing my hands in my lap.

"That's okay. I don't eat."

"What do you mean you don't eat?!" Iroh said shocked reatching a yell. I shrughed my shoulder and smiled.

"It's an airbending tradition of fasting. I only eat twice a month, I started when I was 15. I suppose it helps clear the body and mind from harmful toxins that foods can produce. You see food is just something to slow me down, it's a crutch."

Irohs disbelief turned into sorrow. He shook his head, his hands in his sleeve. Looking to me he spoke slowly.

"It would be nice for you to attend anyway."

"Alright." I nodded my head and stood up from my bed. Putting on my gold twisty band, I ran out the door with Iroh. As we began to walk down the hall I took a moment to think to myself.

Why is it that I had that dream last night? I talked to zuko about it but...did that really trigger something? I was only trying to explain that pleasing your parents is impossible. Maybe it was a spiritual thing. I don't know...

Iroh and I walked into a different room. The table was low with many red pillows on the ground. Iroh and I sat down on the pillows gently. Just then zuko walked in, when he saw me his eyes rolled. I tightened the bridge of my noes.

"Uncle, what is she doing here?" Zuko still standing, crossed his arms vexed. Iroh put his hand on my shoulder.

"I thought it would be nice to have a guest for lunch. Especially when the guest is a beautiful girl." I blushed looking back from Iroh to zuko. Zukos eyes were held onto me for a moment. He huffed taking a seat across Iroh and I.

"Fine." He spoke with angry fists. I crossed my arms and pouted. Why is he so angry towards me? Just because I'm the avatars sister, doesn't mean he has to be angry at me! I sighed and looked to my empty hands. I wish hui were here, he knows how to calm me down.

"So Sonam, what do you think of the ship so far?" I sat up with a smile on my face. Iroh knows how to make me happy too.

"I think it's wonderful, but...somethings missing.." I looked off to my right.

"What's missing?" I turned around fully facing Iroh. I furrowed my eyebrows. He really doesn't see that their is something missing? Something to do besides capturing the avatar, maybe fun.

"I don't know...back at the eastern air temple, I used to be part of a singing gorup. I would switch between lead singer and playing the ukulele."

"Oh we have that here. Music night right prince zuko?" Zuko looked to me worried and disgusted. He gunted and leaned over the table.

"Don't listen to him. Music night is just a waste of time." I copied zuko, resting my elbow on the table and leaning in close to him.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because we have more important things to be doing on my ship!" He loudly complained. I frowned and looked to him sympathetically.

"Come on Prince zuko, I never wanted to join the band, but my friend forced me and, well...it was fun. You should give it a try." He looked away from me deepening his frown.

"I don't have time for that nonsense." I let my head drop. How could he say music is nonsense? Singing is my life. Without it would be like taking away my staph and saying I'm forbidden to fly.

A man came in with food for the three of us. He left and the two started to eat. As I looked at the steaming food I gaged. It did not look repulsive, I just found food to be absolutely disgusting.

"Why are you not eating?" Zuko asked puzzled.

"Airbender traditions." I quickly answered. I stared at the fish on my plate. It was once living, swimming freely without a care in the world. What a tragedy for this poor creature.

"So umm, what's the plan for today?" Zuko stopped eating and put his chopsticks down onto his plate. Almost in a genuinely confused voice he spoke.

"What do mean?" I giggled hearing his voice like that again made me feel so funny. The way his brow went up when I asked a question, how his bright eyes widened with my words.

"I was thinking maybe, whatever you're doing today, I could do with you." Iroh laughed, his stomach bouncing like a bowl of jelly.

"You mean a date." I blushed and quickly shot Iroh idea down. With my airbending I sprung up from the ground, pointing a finger at iroh.

"No! No! I ment, as just aquantinces! Okay. Is it so wrong to spend time with someone close to my own age?" Zuko looked to me surprised.

"I was only going to meditate today. I should start now." He spoke quickly getting up from the pillow. I hurriedly followed him out of the door.

"I'm coming with you prince zuko." He sighed and opened the door to his room for me. I smiled and nodded.

"Fine, but stay quiet." I gave a small bow and scurried into his quarters. Closeing the door shut he grumbled. "I need full concentration for this." I grinned and watched Zuko sit down on a mat. I sat in front of him in the lotus position.

The prince shut his eyes and deeply breathed in. I was almost shocked to see his chest start heaving in and out. The sounds of his subtle breathing filled the room. I watched his lips cleave only for air.

I placed my hands on my chin, resting my head. It baffled me how human he was, before he seemed so angry, and now..he was quietly breathing.

I couldn't remove my cyan eyes from him. Everything was so in balance, so graceful. The way that his built body changed poistions each time he took a breath, his still handsome face. I blushed batting my eyes, watching.

"Airbender.." Zuko spoke irritated. I jolted a bit. I couldn't believe he spoke. It almost felt like I watched him sleeping and not meditating. My deep womanly voice chimmed in.

"Y..yes?"

"Why are you staring at me?" He opened his eyes frowning. Zuko narrowed his golden amber pools at me. I raised my eyebrows a bit. Why is he making me feel this way? I don't love zuko. I love hui. But...I couldn't help but admire the prince.

"You know you can call me sonam, I don't mind. And I wasn't staring at you. And if it felt like it...I was umm...thinking." Zuko closed his eyes again, as did I. A mumble exited my mouth in waves.

"What were you thinking about?" I stiffened my spine up nervously. What should I say? I can't say I was thinking about him! Bringing my fists together my arrows touched.

"A great deal of things; an old friend of mine." I began to think of hui. I know he would do anything to help me, to save me. He has done it many time before. "He was so nice, and gentle, and very shy."

I began to feel a wave of energy flow over me. What's happening? My body completely froze. Spirit world perhaps. I gazed up. No..not this again.

In front of me was hui, his eyes squinted, indigent. The wind forming around him harshly pushed me against the ground. I screamed out in unimaginable pain.

I brought up my hand to cover myself, but he was persistent. I never in my life though anyone or anything could become this evil. He was my friend, he showed me so much kindness, but not now.

Just floating over me, the dark hearted man threw his arm out. Outstreching his muscular arm, from it gave spiraling a rough rocket of air. No..I can't believe he would. I screamed and growled.

"No!" Closing my eyes tightly I barred my teeth. He could not possibly kill me. My love, would never. I began to sob, over and over uncontrollably. Hands gripped my shoulders roughly.

"Hey! What's wrong?" That voice, it was..I opened my eyes to see zuko. I furrowed my eyebrows. I was about to die, I could feel it. But prince zuko saved me. I quickly jumped onto him embracing him in a hug.

"Oh thank you zuko! If it weren't for you I'd...probably be dead I just..." I lost my voice to the wailing. I could no longer speak another word. All I could do was lay here on zukos chest. I gasped and jumped away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." I rubbed my noes trying to stop it from leaking. From beside me zuko sighed heavily. I dropped my head, letting my hair flow over my shoulders.

"No, it's alright, Sonam." I brought my knuckle to my eye, rubbing the wetness from my face. I don't ever want to cry in front of zuko. I feel...embarrassed. Just then his words sunk in. He called me by my name.

"You...said my name..." zukos eyes shot away from me.

"What about it?" His voice had changed into irritation. Their's that temper again. But zukos concerned voice saying my name was lovely. Hearing him ease up and calmly call out to me made me tremble.

"It's nice...to not be called filthy peasant." Zukos shoulders dropped. This is awkward. He's not yelling at me or anything. Their was just silence, it irked me. It made me think of hui, turning into a terriflying monster.

"So what's wrong with you?" I sighed almost wanting to cry once more. I grabbed my arms hugging myself. I did not want to look at zuko, feeling so defeated.

"I don't know. I keep having these strange visions and dreams, about a battle..."

"What battle was it?" My eyes jumped up to meet his. Fire lord sozin, zukos great grandfather, and hui, he killed him? I couldn't possible mention that. But...right now, zuko is so willing to listen to me, to try and understand me. I can't pass up that chance.

"It was...between an airbender and a firebender, both were very powerful men. The firebender, being...fire lord sozin, and the airbender, was a friend of mine. He turned into this...thing that wasn't human." I fear he might have...killed him.." Zuko sneered.

"It's true, my great grandfather was killed by an airbender. He was very powerful and possessed a revolution of turbulent nations. It was a rebellion that lasted for months, but when the airbender was taken down, all of the nations deserted the cause."

My mouth dropped. So hui did kill the fire lord? Why would he do something like that? I thought he loved me...I thought he loved out culture. Murdering a human is definitely the worst thing that could possibly be done. I hope I never become that way.

"My grandfather is the one who destroyed him. His fatality is said to be the best thing to happen durring the 100 year war." My mouth dropped watching zuko smirk. How could he say such a thing? I stood up and growled.

"You're impossible!" I screamed loudly at the fire nation prince. All he did was stand up and cross his arms smugly. It was because of him and his family that my people are gone, my culture, even hui. I breathed out smoke into zukos face and left.

Both of my feet stomped down the hall way. I have to get out of here. I need to leave or blow of steam, or something! This boy is driving me completely mad! Just being here trapped on this boat is aggravating.

Stepping out onto the deck, I clenched my fists tightly. Why does he have to be so aggravating! I just want to kick him in the head!

Throwing out my arm punching the air I grunted. Forcefully, I was pushed back by a billow of what appeared to be pruple fire. I gasped and jumped back. Purple fire? Did that come out of me?!

Suddenly the crew members and guards ran out of the ship to surround me. I put up my hands cautiously giving them each a look of anger. Why are they coming after me? All I did was firebend!

"Stay back!" I screeched nearly running out of air to breath. Huffing in and out I backed away and widened my stance. My head turned from left to right seeing guards cover every area for escape.

Outstretching my arms I pushed the fire out. Maybe I can suround myself with a ring of fire to keep my distance. Just as I imagined it, it happened. The purple heated light blazed around me.

From inside the ship came Zuko and Iroh. I gasped my stiff hands began to grow weak, holding the fire became less of a simple task. I frowned and held my face scrunched up. If I let go of the fire, please please do not burn out.

I wanted them to stay back all of them. I don't know why this fire bending happened but it needs to be stopped. I'm too dangerous. But I need everyone to leave first.

I removed my hands from the position they were in. Recovering from the soreness I made my hands into fists pointing directly in front of me.

"Sonam please stop! We can help!" I frowned. No. They can't help. These powers are too great even for me.

"Go away.." With great stress on myself, I launched bolts of my purple fire to them. Both zuko and Iroh dodged it with ease. I looked all around me trying to remain safe from these men.

My eyes returned to the prince noticing that he was approaching. No zuko...don't. Pulling back one hand, he vigorously thrusted the other into my fire. I gasped watching the barrier around me extinguish with his hand.

I withdrew from zuko wanting to keep my distance. The prince kept on strolling up to me with an unrecognizable expression on his face. I groaned and put up my hands in attempt to shield myself from the young man.

He violently clenched onto my wrists covering them with his hands. Then, I felt his hands slide up and hold mine. Our fingers hugging each other. I slightly resisted. The warmth and roughness that slided against my skin was absolutely amazing.

I looked up to zuko confused, scared and hypnotized. What is he doing? Why am I enjoying this? I blushed and watched his eyes. His beautiful golden amber swirls made me tingle with excitement.

His face closed in on mine, I gazed up at zuko with great appreciation. When his lips smashed onto mine I could not believe it. How they were when he dove in. Zuko was so empathetic with his feelings.

Letting go of my hands he finished kissing me. I looked up to zuko delightfully. I wish he never ended that kiss. When he took power and dominance over me in that single kiss caused me to redden. Prince Zuko is positively charming.


	8. Chapter 8

As my lips took their normal shape once more I could not help but smile towards the prince. Zuko has been acting like a jerk for a while but this turned everything around. It made me realize how much I truly do appreciate him. It also occurred to me that zuko is capable of great change.

My eyes fluttered at the sight of him, a hot waft of air brushed my cheeks. He is so very handsome to me. I tilted my head to the right just a bit observing his beauty. The way he stared back at me with his narrowed eyes was absolutely heartwarming.

From his mouth came a growl. He swiflty turned away, his pony tail waving goodbye at me. His stomping feet had directed my eyes down to his hips. I blushed and quickly averted my eyes away. I should not be looking in that area.

I sighed out in relief as I watched zuko walk into the ship again. A small smile was still apparent on my face. I could not help but feel some attachments towards the fire prince. He's so strange and complex, like me.

Why did this have to happen? I warned myself not to get involved. But deep down I knew that in my heart, I would fall in love all over again. I did not expect it to be with the enemy of my nation, to the direct descendant of the man who committed genocide against my people.

I'm a terrible person. Aang, katara and sokka would not believe what I have become. I don't know why I am so neutral towards everyone. I'll try to make as many friends as possible and still not have enough support. I was starting to feel like no one will understand me.

From far away Iroh walks up to me and stands beside me. I dip my head looking to the metal floor of the ship. It just had to be zuko. Iroh wrapped his arm around me in a side hug.

"I suppose my nephew does have an interest in you." I emitted a raspy unsure chuckle.

"I guess so. I do too..." Iroh squeezed me in the hug then let go. Does Iroh want us to be a couple? Because I doubt it will happen. I'm the avatars sister I can't be dating the fire prince let alone having strong feelings for him.

"So if I am not mistaken, your firebending is purple?" Hmm? I glanced at Iroh then looked away. Firebending? Oh yes, I just fire bent a little while ago. I quickly turned facing the old man with a surprised look.

"Yeah. I had no idea where that came from. Every other time I fire bent the flames would come out as a normal color. But something is different now, I don't know if it's my new attachments or the shift in time but, it is important. Maybe I'm just over thinking it."

"I think throught your stuggles in becoming an airbender and finding your brother you have matured, and so has your bending abilities. But if you are ever to find peace, you must learn to accept these conditions."

I looked over to Iroh very greatful that we are friends. He's a very good council. I bet zuko receives wisdom and insight from him all the time. That's lucky. My master was my mentor for a long time. I gasped processing what he just said.

"How did you know that I had difficulty trying to learn airbending?" Iroh smiled and turned away from me looking at the edge of the ship.

"Zuko and I were talking about you this morning. He told me that you had spoke with him in his quarters. The way his voice sounded saying your name told me you and him had a connection." I raised my eyebrows a bit.

"Not really. I mean, I told him about my mom and how she wasn't accepting of me, but after that I walked out of his room. Could he have actually took what I said into consideration?" Iroh nodded slowly.

"Zuko rarely has the patience to listen to anyone, so what you did to him was very impressive. I hope you and him continue growing your relationship." I smiled and turned away from Iroh. Gently I rubbed my arms and crossed them.

I like zuko. I have to admit that to myself. I am not ashamed of having feelings for him. Though, I am scared of what my brother might think. What if he begins to think less of me? And what of katara and sokka? What will they think?

And what about Zuko? Will he accept that we have a connection? Does it really matter to him that I am air nomad and he is fire nation? We can't just be friends or at least be mutually understanding of each other? I sighed, maybe we'll never be what close.

I walked out to the edge of the ship and watched the sky. Today, it was a bright blue. It seemed to match very well with the midnight blue sea.

The salty sea winds tossed my hair behind me. I looked up to watch my arrow be revealed. The light blue tip pointed directly in the middle of my eyebrows. The blue tattoos travled my body in the flow of my chi.

I smiled and with two fingers rubbed the arrow on my hand. I am so glad to be an airbender. I will never give up my passion for my people. My love for them will never cease. And the love for my parents.

Holding my mouth I giggled. Aang reminds me so much of my dad. Fun loving, goofy and a bit embarrassing. Nor saying that Aang is an embarrassment, just the things he does are ridiculous. Dad was the same way, always teasing me, I always got hom back though.

As the sky darkened to aburn color my contemplating went on. When am I ever going to get back to Aang? Will I ever see him again? It makes me so exasperated that I can't be with him. My family, my brother.

I tucked my lips into my mouth, saddened, aggravated, upset. I sighed accidentally letting out a growl. I know I'll I have to make my choice soon. Zuko or Aang. It shouldn't even be a choice. My nation should come first.

And yet, I still feel the need to be there for zuko. He is like me after all, alone, frustrated, humiliated, angry. It's hard to just leave him behind like that. I don't want anyone, no matter what nation they are from; slip alway into darkness.

But what am I suppose to do? Be his favorite prisoner for the rest of my life? Actually, that reminds me. If zuko is after Aang because he is the avatar, why would he need me at all? I suppose he could give me to his father seeing as I'm close to being the avatar.

Clenching my teeth I shook my head swishing my low ponytails around. I didn't ask for this, to be this way. I would love nothing more than to just be a normal person, but that is impossible. That would really be turning my back on everyone.

"Sonam." I turned around to see Iroh and the crew members gathered around a fire. Huh? I raised my eyebrows. How did I not notice this before? Was I really too caught up in my innermost thoughts?

Taking cautious steps over to the circle of friends I stood away from them. I'm a bit embarrassed. These are the same men I just bent my crazy purple fire at. How could they forgive me? I lowered my head cupping my hands together.

"I'm sorry, for almost hurting you. You see, it's the first time I fire bent before. It was new and scary and I didn't know what I was doing. I had no self control and.." one man smiled and stood up from where he was sitting.

Coming very close to me I lifted my hands. His height was close to mine, and the way he stood over me made me anxious. As he lifted his mask off he revealed a thin ridged facial structure. His lips spread across widley.

"It's no problem. Why don't you join us, airbender." I squinted my eyes quickly realising something. This man, was the doctor from before. I pouted, what does he want? Asking me to sit. I crossed my arms taking him up on the offer.

I planted myself onto a barrel right next to Iroh. He smiled putting his hand onto my shoulder.

"You are going to love tonight's song Sonam. It's a love story about a man and woman against the world." Man and woman huh? That sounds familiar. I dont quiet remember all of what happened but I'm pretty sure it ends with the woman passing on.

I leaned onto my hands, puttinf my elbows on my knees. Intrigued with the music, Iroh began to sing. His voice was soothing and mellow. I enjoyed evey second of it. But the lyrics. They were so hard to make out. Where have I heard this tale before?

"Waiting each day, nothing appears. Sometimes I wonder, why I am here.

The more I see, the more I can tell,

You will never, be my beautiful belle.

When will my love appear?" My eyebrows furrowed narrowing my eyes. The tune, the voice...so familiar.

That's my story. He's singing about me...and hui. I widned my eyes clutching onto my brown hair. Hui, he...was waiting for me. Did he loose hope for me, for my survival? Of course, I left him. That night, I just...left him behind.

"Hey, girl.." I looked up to see the men watching me with worried eyes. I rubbed my sinuses out and collected myself. At least try to act normal for these people. You can do that can't you Sonam? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Iroh put his hands in his sleeves and pulls somthing out which gets my attention. It appears to be a small tile from a pai sho board. I point to it recognizing the symbol. "Hey is that.." Iroh nods.

"It is the rhododendron tile from my pai sho set. It is a very important tile to me. Have you seen the flowers that represent this tile?" I shook my head. I wasn't very knowledgeable about flowers that much.

"The flowers meaning is a caution to that which is living. For it could cause great danger to all that comes near it." This describes me perfectly. But why even exist if only to cause fear? What is the point of it all?

"But in its poisonous nature, there is beauty and compassion. They are often used to describe sanctity and true love." I smiled. The rhododendron tile just might be my favorite pai sho piece now. I never knew I could learn so much from a game.

I stood up from the barrel under me. I nodded to iroh and walked off. Opening the door, I made my way into the ship and down the hall. The red tint didn't bother me so much. In fact it didn't have an effect on my vision at all. I was to consumed with happiness.

How blissful is it to figure out you are a decent person? It makes me feel really good about myself. I wish I could share this feeling with others, Aang, my friends, zuko.

Smiling, I sway my arms back and fourth striding into my room. Sitting on my bed I kicked my legs joyfully. I think I can sleep peacefully tonight. And maybe, I'll solve this whole mess with zuko and Aang tomorrow. Yeah, I'll figure something out.

Letting out a huff I looked to my shirt. Is it hot in here, or am I just too excited? Anyway, im not going to let a little discomfort stop me today. You are so coming off clothes!

Taking out my blue accessorie peices, I let down my puffy medium length hair. Took off my shirt slowly hoping not to unravel my white wrap that covered my chest. I kicked off my air nomad boots leaving me only in my yellow pants.

I sat on the warm red sheets and waved my hands under my arms attempting to cool myself off. What I would give to be living in the mountains again. It was pretty cold up there where I had to meditate. Of course I would accomplish nothing.

I pushed up my bangs only for them to fall over my face again. Phew...it is hot.

Suddenly I heard a metal latch squeaking. The door. I stopped in my tracks. Could it be one of the guards? What would they want me for? I didn't do anything. Oh no...the firebending of course. They will come in and see me like this.

What came from the door was not a guard but the prince. I blushed to see zuko stare at my body. He was also in different attire. His dark red shirt uncovered his muscles leaving them dangling by his sides.

"Sonam! I..." He slowly turned away. I jumped up from the bed and grabbed his bicep. I looked down to it almost hypnotized. The way he felt in my hand, so strong and...rough. I directed my vision back up to zuko.

"Don't leave. I'll just umm..." And with no further ado I grabbed my red jacket and slipped it on over my body. It covered up my chest and torso. I smiled and patted a spot on my bed for him to sit. He closed the door and sat down.

I crossed my legs and put my hands on my knees. Zuko sat normally, his head forward just a bit. Why did he come here? What does he need? Quietly I leaned closer to him trying to seek the answers I sought.

And with great hesitation, he turned to me. I watched his face, his eyes intently. The corner of his mouth raised a little. Was...was that a smile?

"Sonam, I'm sorry for earlier..." I blushed. Earlier. When he had kissed me? I blushed and grabbed onto my hair. I'm going to tell him what I told hui.

"You don't need to apologize for anything. If you feel like kissing me, go ahead and do it. Just do not ask for forgiveness for anything you do from here on out alright?" I looked to zuko with a unsure grin.

"I was talking about the way I spoke to you in my room. I don't think it was...nice." I blushed and frowned. So he wasn't talking about...oh spirits.

Well this is awkward. Why do you have to assume things you idiot? Stupid, stupid, stupid me. Ugh. Now we are both just sitting here in painfully awkward silence. How dreadful. Wait a minute..what?

"Oh no. It's okay I guess..."

"No it's not. I didn't realize how you felt...until I saw you firebend. I've never seen anything like it, your flames were increadible. But I could also see how afraid you were." I nodded attentively.

I frowned and leaned back letting my head rest against the wall. Zuko copied me, positioning himself the exact same way. I closed my eyes. Why do I always have to do this? I'm nothing but a tainted flower.

"Are you afraid?" I opened my eyes again gazing at the prince. He looked to me with somber eyes. I jumped up a little. Is he actually sad? What is he sad about? I smiled and turned my body to look fully at the prince.

"What would I be afraid of?" Zuko looked away for a moment. His golden amber eyes shined and glimmerd. What is he thinking about? He emitted a frustrated sigh.

"Of me.." My jaw hung open. Prince zuko, thinks that I'm afraid of him? Oh no. That is not true at all. I'm surprised he would even think such a thing. I looked up to him smiling sincerely.

"Zuko, I'm not afraid of you. Actually, I think it's just the opposite." I began to blush. If I want to go any further with this relationship I need to establish my true feelings for him. I breathed in and out trying to gain confidence.

"I know you don't like me or my brother, but I like you. And...I can't help but feel like your someone that I really need in my life right now. I don't know..I just, think your amazing and.." without warning zuko jumped onto my pushing his lips onto mine.

I gasped for a second feeling stiff. Soon, I gave into his romantic gesture and clutched onto his face kissing him back. His lips were so hard. I could tell in that single motion that their was frustration, anger and desire. I felt it.

But what does this mean? Zuko..I don't know if this is the, correct choice. I let go of his face and backed away. Zuko huffed and looked down, a light blush spread across his face.

Zuko sighed and lifted himself from the bed. Without another word he walked to the door. But just before he stepped out, he stopped and turned his head. His gorgeous eyes glistened and shimmered. They were so lonley, so hungry.

Closing my door he left me alone. Only the sound of fire flickering was to be heard here. The way it crackled and roared with every breath I took, was calming. Shivers ran down my back. Why does this happen?

I growled and fell back, letting my body hit the bed. Just when I thought I had everything figured out, he shows up. Why does prince zuko have to be so intiresting? Of all the people I could find attractive it's him.

But I can't help it. This character is so complex and enthralling. His past must really be painful. As Iroh had said, his father was not loving towards him. Just like mother and I. It is almost to similar that it gave me chills.


End file.
